Professeur Gold
by SoizicOUAT
Summary: M. Gold, un professeur à l'école de Stroybrook, cette année il aura le droit à la présence d'une stagiaire et cette personne il l'a déjà rencontrer lors d'une sortie dans un club de strip-tease. Rumbelle - GoldenQueen (amitié) - RedBeauty (amitié) - Rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Une nuit, dans sa Cadillac noir M. Gold décida de s'arrêter pour reprendre une gorgée de whisky. Il était très tard et il était complètement saoul. Il repensa à sa vie ennuyante, monotone et routinière. M. Gold redéposa sa bouteille et décida de sortir pour de se rendre dans le petit bâtiment isolé, juste en face, un peu en dehors de Storybrook, la ville dans laquelle il habite.

Une fois dans le club de strip-tease il s'assit dans un coin devant une table vide. C'était dans une grande salle avec un imposante scène au centre, beaucoup d'hommes se trouvaient autour, s'amusant du spectacle et criant comme des porcs. Les pluparts de ces gens-là étaient heureux de voir des femmes jouer avec leurs corps pour leurs simple "bonheur".

A peine conscient de ce qu'il se passe M. Gold voit apparaître une jeune serveuse devant lui.

\- Bonsoir, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

\- Verre de whisky, répondit-il un peu endormi.

La serveuse parti, et M. Gold jeta un coup d'œil sur la scène où se trouvait 6 jeunes femmes en train de danser. Il en remarqua une, celle qui est le plus proche de son coin, elle était blonde avec des yeux bleu que personne ne pourrait oublier.

Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du temps qui passe, la serveuse était de nouveau devant lui en déposant son verre sur la table. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte M. Gold avança un billet de 50$ sur la table.

\- Vous savez je ne suis que la serveuse. Elle le regarda un peu confuse.

\- Je n'attend rien en échange, c'est simplement un pourboire. Pourquoi je lui donne autant, c'est pas mon genre de donner mon argent comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là... Pensa t-il.

\- Et bien, merci. La serveuse s'en alla.

M. Gold regarda son verre puis le bu d'un coup sec, et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune blonde mais elle n'était plus sur la scène, au lieu de ça, il l'a trouva à marcher dans sa direction.

\- Voulez-vous bien venir avec moi ? dit-elle en lui souriant et le prenant par la main.

Il ne répondit rien mais se leva en prenant sa cane et marcha avec elle. Peu de temps après ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle avec un canapé, une table vide avec une barre au centre et une boite de mouchoir par terre.  
\- Pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici ?

\- Parce que vous êtes un nouveau client, elle lui sourit encore.

\- Je n'ai encore rien payé.

\- Sans doute qu'après ça, vous allez le faire. Elle lui jeta un sourire timide.

Ses yeux sont encore plus beau de près, et quel sourire.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit elle en pointant le canapé. Il n'y a qu'une règle ici : pas toucher.

\- Hmm, d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas vous désobéir. Il sourit et alla, en titubant, s'affaler au fond du canapé.

\- Vous êtes spécial, vous savez ça ? dit-elle en venant devant lui et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Et puis-je savoir en quoi je suis spécial ? Il senti les mains de la jeune femme descendre le long de son torse pour arriver jusqu'à son pantalon.

\- Parce que je sais reconnaitre une âme désespéré, je l'ai vu tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?

\- Vous vous posez souvent cette question, non ? elle sourit et sorti le sexe, déjà dur, de M. Gold.

\- Hmm, oui c'est vrai. Il répondit surpris par son action.

Il n'eut le temps de réagir que, déjà, la langue de la jeune blonde glissa, lentement, le long de son pénis. Elle commença par taquiner son gland. _Hmff elle sait s'en servir._ Ensuite sa bouche l'entoura et engagea des mouvements de va et vient, tout en tenant la base avec ses mains, d'abord lent et ensuite de plus en plus rapide.

\- Oh putain ! _Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas procuré autant de bien, enfin... ni même aucune attention d'ailleurs, sexuel ou non._

Il bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et savoura le moment. Sa main se rendit dans les cheveux de la jeune blonde. D'un coup tout s'arrêta et il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Il était encore tout étourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Pas toucher ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas rendu compte.

Il était tellement bourré et tellement satisfait de son moment qu'il avait oublier son avertissement du début.  
Tout en le regardant dans les yeux elle reprenait son activité, en enlevant une de ses mains de la base pour venir lui caresser les testicules. Mr. Gold voulait savourer le moment encore plus mais n'osa pas fermer les yeux à nouveau, donc il les laissa fixer les siens.  
Il senti son orgasme monter et par réflexe ses yeux se ferma. La jeune femme voyant qu'il arriva au bout, elle enleva le pénis de sa bouche et le finissait à la main.

\- Oh putain ! dit-il en gémissant. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et redescendre de son orgasme.

La blonde se leva et alla se frotter les mains avec des mouchoirs. Ensuite elle le regarda alors qu'il referma son pantalon.

\- Vous avez était bien calme, avec les autre hommes j'ai du leurs faire plusieurs avertissements ou complètement tout arrêter. Et d'habitude ils veulent continuer jusqu'à... enfin la total. Elle sourit.

\- Euuh, c'est que je ne suis pas comme tout les hommes. Combien je vous dois ? Il se leva et prit son portefeuille.

\- C'est un cadeau de la maison on va dire. Elle sourit à nouveau.

\- Bon et bien d'accord. Il sourit, prit sa cane et s'avança vers la porte.

Juste avant de partir il se retourna.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Lacey. Répondit-elle hésitante et un peu confuse.

\- D'accord, hum, merci. Il lui lança un sourire sincère mais incertain.

Il s'en alla et Lacey se retrouva seule dans la salle. Elle sorti a son tour pour rejoindre son amie Ariel.

\- Salut Ariel !

\- Hey Lacey, alors tu as encore trouvé un chien errant. Ariel prit Lacey dans ses bras.

\- Oui en tout cas celui c'était un chien errant très sexy et... il avait quelque chose d'intense, mais je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra ici, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son style.

\- Quoi ? Il ne va pas revenir juste pour tes beaux yeux, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Non, Lacey rigola, mais à mon avis c'est la première fois qu'il vient dans ce genre de club. Allez j'y vais.

\- Rentre bien Lacey à mercredi !

* * *

 _ **Deux semaine plus tard**_

Le réveil sonna pour la troisième fois.

\- Merde ! Je vais être en retard !

Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler des vêtements et sorti de sa chambre pour vite se faire un café.

\- Hé Ruby, ça va ?

\- Bien et toi, Belle ? Je t'ai fait un café.

\- Oh merci t'es un amour, je suis complètement à la bourre pour mon stage !

\- Ah oui, c'est aujourd'hui ! Tu vas tout gérer, Ruby s'exclama. Tu travailles ce soir ou tu as réussi à t'arranger ?

\- Malheureusement je garde le même horaire, Zelena ne veut pas me lâcher.

\- D'accord, à ce soir alors je serais sans doute déjà rentré. Vas-y file !

\- Merci Ruby !

Belle se rendit, à toute vitesse, à l'école.

* * *

\- Non je veux pas d'une stagiaire dans ma classe ! J'en ai jamais voulu et j'en ai jamais eu, je ne saurai même pas quoi faire d'elle ! M. Gold est furieux.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix cette année, Gold, répondit calmement Regina.

Regina Mills était la directrice de l'école de Storybrook. C'était une femme grande et élégante. Elle est sévère et très directe mais elle sait ce qui est juste. Sa relation avec Gold n'avait pas très bien commencé, mais depuis que Regina a entamé une nouvelle relation avec un garde forestier, Robin de Locksley, elle s'est adoucie et a plus essayé de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Gold.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tout les autres professeurs de dernière année ont déjà un ou une stagiaire, c'est exceptionnel, mais cette année nous avons eu plus de demande de stage que d'habitude. Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour vous entre tout les candidats, elle est calme, étonnamment intelligente et pas encombrante. Elle peut rester dans le fond de la classe le temps du cours.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire avec elle ? soupira

\- Elle t'assistera lors de tes cours, ce sera sa phase d'observation et à la fin de l'année tu devras l'évaluer pour ses capacités de professeur. Elle aura 40h d'enseignement tout le long de l'année où elle prendra ta place. Si tu veux qu'elle aille chercher ton café, ou autres tâches ingrate, tu peux le faire mais n'abuse pas non plus.

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon genre, dit-il ironiquement. J'espère simplement qu'elle saura arriver à l'heure, j'en demande pas plus.

\- Elle à l'air correcte, Gold. Comment va ton fils ?

\- Pour l'instant, il a l'air d'être bien et surtout il a l'air, presque, heureux, dit-il d'un sourire triste.

\- Tu as trouver quelqu'un de compétent pour le garder ?

\- Oui, elle est toujours présente quand je besoin de le faire garder et Bae semble vraiment l'apprécier.

\- Parfait, je suis contente pour toi, elle sourit, tu n'as donc aucune excuse pour ne pas être présent à mon mariage.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester elle ajouta,

\- Il est temps que tu y ailles.

\- Oui, bonne journée Regina.

Gold arriva près de sa classe, tout les élèves se trouvaient déjà devant en attendant qu'il ouvre la porte.

\- Bonjour Professeur !

\- Bonjour Monsieur !

 _Pourquoi ils me font ça, avec leurs voix horrible d'enfant idiot ! Ils croient qu'ils vont avoir des points en plus..._

\- Rentrez tous, maintenant ! dit-il fermement.

Belle arriva tout juste avant d'être en retard, les élèves rentraient, déjà, un par un dans la classe.

M. Gold aperçu un jeune femme du, quasi, même âge que les élèves. Il savait que c'était la stagiaire.

\- Tout juste à l'heure, Miss !

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit-elle sans le regarder.

\- Mettez-vous dans le fond, on se présentera à la fin.

Gold se rendit à son bureau et s'assit. Belle, entre-temps, déposa son sac et ses fardes sur un banc d'étudiant et s'assit ensuite.

\- Nouvelle année, dernière année ! Enfin pour certain, s'exclama Mr. Gold avec un sourire en coin. J'espère que vous êtes prêt !

Belle leva la tête. _Je n'y crois pas ! Oh mon Dieu !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lacey et M. Gold ont partagé un moment intime. Belle est presque arrivée en retard pour le début de son stage et a reconnu le professeur._

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _Je n'y crois pas ! Oh mon Dieu !_ Belle est abasourdie, elle ne sait plus où se mettre. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! C'est foutu, tout ce que j'ai fait pour me sortir de cette situation est ruiné… et tout le monde va le savoir._

\- Hey, salut toi. Belle entendit chuchoter à côté d'elle, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Salut. Elle répondit sèchement.

\- Moi c'est Gaston, tu es nouvelle ?

\- Oui… enfin non, pas vraiment.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

 _Mais c'est quoi son problème, à lui ?_

\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Wow ! Tu es encore plus belle de face.

Belle le regarda du coin de l'œil. C'est _vrai qu'il est pas mal non plus, mais je ne suis ici pour draguer un élève._ Belle se sentit rougir avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est genti-

Mais M. Gold les interrompit.

\- Les idiots du fond vous resterez dans la classe à la fin du cours !

 _Oh non ! En plus il est déjà énervé. Ça va mal finir cette histoire…_

Après quelques minutes Gaston se retourna à nouveau vers Belle :

\- Dit ça te dirait de manger avec mes potes et moi à la pause de midi ?

Belle se retourna aussi vers lui. _C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu._

\- Non. Merci. Belle s'énerva tout en chuchotant.

La fin du cours arriva lentement. Les élèves se précipitaient tous vers la sortie. Gaston, lui, s'avança en premier vers M. Gold tandis que Belle assemblait ses affaires.

\- M. Gold, je suis désolé d'avoir dérangé le cours, ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Bien sûr, jeune homme, c'est la même chose chaque année. Gold commença à prendre un ton menaçant. Je vous promets, dearie, que si j'ai encore la moindre réflexion à vous faire, que ce soit en classe ou en dehors, je ferais absolument tout pour vous pourrir votre année et ce ne sera pas très compliqué de vous faire échouer une troisième fois. Même votre père ne pourra rien n'y faire.

Une nuit il y a deux ans, M. Gold est sorti de Storybrook pour boire et se vider la tête, il a, alors, surpris Gaston en train d'agresser une jeune femme rousse dans une rue mal fréquenté, avec plusieurs bars et club de strip-tease, un peu en dehors de Storybrook. Malheureusement le père de Gaston a des contacts avec la police et les poursuites n'ont pas eu de suite. Mais suite à cet incident le jeune homme n'a plus été vu en dehors de chez lui, hormis pour aller à l'école.

\- Euh …. Oui, oui je comprends M. Gold. Gaston sortit de la classe en regardant ses pieds.

C'est alors que Belle s'avança à son tour vers M. Gold, qui lui, reprit sa place sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble cette année Miss… Il chercha le dossier que Regina lui a remis ce matin… Ah Miss Belle French. Puis leva les yeux vers elle.

 _Il n'a absolument aucune réaction. Il ne me reconnait pas. Pfffiou !_

\- Ou.. Oui apparemment. Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure.

\- Bon qu'on s'entende bien, je ne demande pas grand-chose. Si vous arrivez à l'heure et que vous arrêtez de parler à n'importe qui … parce qu'en plus vous n'avez pas choisis le plus intelligent, alors tout se passera bien, dearie.

\- Je n'ai choisis personne ! protesta Belle. Il m'a parlé je lui ai dit d'écouter le cours c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu comment il vous regardait. Bref je ne suis pas là pour parler de gaminerie.

 _Vous êtes bien aveugle, vous me reconnaissez même pas ! … Enfin une chance pour moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais gérer cette situation. Ou, peut-être, qu'il me reconnait et qu'il fait semblant…_

\- Miss Mills m'a donné votre horaire. Dit-il en lui tendant la feuille.

\- Merci, M. Gold. Elle la prit.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des stagiaires, mais je vous conseillerais de débuter vos 40 heures après le premier trimestre. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai sans problème. Sachez que les méthodes que j'utilise en classe ne sont pas très recommandées.

M. Gold était toujours très menaçant envers les élèves lors de ses cours. Surtout avec les élèves qui ne faisaient aucun effort, et ceux qui perturbaient le cours. Les parents n'osaient rien lui dire, après tout il détenait la quasi-totalité de la ville.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je pensais le faire comme ça de toute façon. Répondit Belle un peu hésitante.

Puis ils tombaient dans un silence un peu gênant.

 _Même quand il me parle gentiment, j'ai l'impression qu'il me menace. C'est vrai qu'il est charismatique, même si il n'est pas très grand… il a quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi… Il est beau, il est bien habillé. Sa voix peut être hypnotisant, absorbante… Bizarrement j'ai envie de l'écouté même si j'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait me crier dessus à tout instant. Et ses yeux sont… splendides._ Belle chassa vite ses pensées de sa tête.

\- Bon, dit-il en tapant sa main sur la table et la lâchant du regard, vous pouvez y aller, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, il me semble que vous devez juste aller voir Miss Mills.

\- Merci, bonne journée, M. Gold.

Belle sortit très vite de la classe.

 _J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, ses yeux me semblent… familiers._ Pensa Gold.

* * *

Belle arriva devant la porte de , elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte.

\- Oui, entrez.

\- Bonjour, madame Mills, je suis Belle French.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vous reconnais. Vous avez assisté à votre premier cours sans encombre ?

\- Euuh … _Pas vraiment,_ Belle pensa. Ça a été. Belle sourit.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé M. Gold trop dur.

 _En classe, non, il avait pas l'air « dur »… Arrête avec tes pensées !_ Belle se gifla mentalement.

\- En tout cas je pense que ça se passera bien entre vous deux, il peut paraitre un peu froid mais c'est un très bon professeur. Il saura vous donner de bons conseils.

\- Je pense aussi madame Mills.

\- Très bien alors vous avez fini pour la journée, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Ah et M. Gold vous a bien remit votre horaire ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Parfait, et bien vous pouvez y aller, bonne journée Miss French.

\- Bonne journée madame.

* * *

M. Gold sortit de l'école, alla dans sa voiture, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la babysitter de son fils.

\- Bonjour, M. Gold.

\- Bonjour, Miss Lucas, j'aurai voulu savoir si vous étiez chez Granny ou dans votre appartement, j'aimerai prendre Bae plus tôt.

\- Pas de problème, je suis dans mon appartement.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Il raccrocha et démarra sa voiture.

Gold ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec son fils, depuis que son ex-femme était partie du jour au lendemain, i ans. Elle a été retrouvée mort dans un accident de voiture un mois plus tard. Après quoi, il s'est plongé dans le travail et entre ses cours, sa boutique et les gens qui ne payent pas leurs loyers, il n'avait pas de temps pour Bae. Il essayait tout de même de passer le prendre, presque, tous les midis. Souvent au petit déjeuné, avant d'aller travailler, il essayait de parler avec lui et de lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire le soir, mais Bae ne répondait jamais. Mais depuis deux semaines Gold ressentais le besoin de passer plus de temps avec son fils.

M. Gold arriva devant l'appartement et toqua.

\- Ah vous voilà M. Gold ! Dit Ruby en souriant. Entrez, je vous en prie, il est assis dans le salon.

Quand Ruby ne travaillait pas encore pour M. Gold, elle le trouvait très mystérieux et dangereux. Elle le voyait seulement quand il allait chez Granny et il n'était pas très chaleureux lorsque qu'il commandait quelque chose ou qu'il venait chercher le loyer. Un jour, alors qu'elle venait, elle-même donner l'argent, dans sa boutique elle le surprit avec son fils, presque personne n'était au courant de l'existence de ce dernier. Mais quand il la vit, il s'est retourné vers elle et lui a dit bonjour. Peu de temps après M. Gold lui a demandé de garder son enfant et elle comprit alors qu'il avait différente facette.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Il entra dans l'appartement.

\- Oui, parfaitement bien. Excusez-moi s'est pas vraiment rangé aujourd'hui, j'ai une amie qui a emménagé avec moi la semaine passée.

\- Pas de problème, du moment que Bae n'a pas fait de crise.

Le garçon, a à plusieurs reprises, commencé à s'agiter lorsque les choses n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.

\- Non il n'a pas fait de crise et d'ailleurs je crois même qu'il a souri pendant qu'on jouait à des jeux de société.

\- Vraiment ? Gold n'en revenait pas, son fils n'a jamais souri ou qu'a de très rare occasion.

\- Oui, en même temps il a gagné à chaque fois. Il est très intelligent pour un enfant de 3ans.

Ruby était très content du fait que Bae ait souri, en sa présence. M. Gold approcha tranquillement du petit garçon assis dans le canapé.

\- Hé, comment tu vas mon grand ? Dit-il en lui caressant la tête.

\- Papa ! Bae commença à se balancer, tout en fuyant le regard de son père.

\- Tu veux venir manger avec ton papa chez Granny et avoir une glace ?

\- Voui !

\- Très bien, Gold sourit et se retourne vers Ruby. Il a parlé un peu plus aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est toujours des phrases très courtes, et quand elles sont plus longues j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il dit.

\- Je vois, merci miss Lucas. Gold se leva et prit Bae par la main et sorti de l'appartement. Passez une bonne journée.

\- Vous aussi. Au revoir Bae, elle fit un signe de la main mais le petit ne répondit pas.

Peu de temps après, devant chez Granny, Bae refusa de sortir de la voiture.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir ? Gold attendit une réponse mais le garçon ne répondit pas.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher à manger, et qu'on mange dans la voiture ?

\- Voui. Le petit resta impassible et continua à regarder par la fenêtre.

\- D'accord, je reviens.

* * *

Belle entra dans l'appartement, en fin d'après-midi.

\- Ah ! Tu es déjà là ? Dit Ruby contente de revoir Belle.

\- Oui, j'aurai pu rentrer beaucoup plus tôt mais j'ai décidé de m'arrêter par la petite bibliothèque de l'école. Et je ne reste pas plus d'une demi-heure, le temps de prendre mes affaires puis je vais au club. Expliqua Belle.

\- Comme d'habitude, hein. Ton père a appelé.

\- Déjà ? Je l'ai appelé la semaine passée, le jour où je suis arrivé à Storybrook.

\- Ça n'allait pas mieux, ta relation, avec ton père ?

\- Si… Enfin on se parle un peu plus, mais bon je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir mise à la porte.

\- Je vois, de toute façon il voulait juste savoir comment tu allais. Et comment s'est passé ton premier jour ?

\- J'ai un horaire plutôt tranquille, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, je ne pensais pas en avoir… Ah ! Oui ! Oh Ruby je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- De quoi ?

\- Mon maitre de stage … il a été un de mes clients, une semaine avant que j'arrive ici !

\- Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! Ruby était sous le choc.

\- Il ne m'a pas reconnu, enfin du moins pour l'instant, je crois. Il avait vachement bu.

\- Haan ! J'espère que ça ne va pas tout ruiner. Tu arrivais tout doucement à t'en sortir. Ruby prit Belle dans ses bras.

Belle ne répondit pas pendant un moment puis ajouta :

\- J'espère aussi. De toute façon, je fais quand même cette formation pour être sûr que j'ai envie d'être prof. Sinon je pourrais toujours travailler dans une bibliothèque. Et celle de Storybrook est pas mal, personne n'a l'air de s'en occuper… Enfin je verrais bien, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Je crois que je vais me servir un verre.

Belle se dirigea vers la cuisine et aperçu des jeux de société sur la table.

\- Tu as joué à ça aujourd'hui ? Dit Belle en pointant du doigt les jeux tout en se tournant vers le frigo.

\- Oui, je fais souvent du babysitting pour le fils du proprio de la ville. Il peut paraître un peu froid mais il paie bien, surtout quand il me demande de la garder la nuit, et son fils est très gentil… Au final j'ai vu comment il était avec son enfant et ça m'a montré que les rumeurs sur « le méchant propriétaire » était complètement injustifié… C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore vu le petit, quand tu es arrivé il a gardé son fils toute la semaine, il avait pris une semaine de congé, en fermant son magasin pour passer du temps avec lui.

\- Hmm… Tu connais toute sa vie dis donc, dit Belle avec un sourire narquois et sortant une bière du frigo.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, répondit Ruby en rigolant. Il n'est pas du tout mon genre même s'il est très sexy quand il est pas en mode « méchant proprio », Ruby secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel en disant son surnom. Et en vrai je ne sais même pas s'il s'est remis de la mort de sa femme.

\- Oh, le petit n'a plus de maman. Belle a aussi perdu sa mère, elle avait 3ans. D'ailleurs comment il s'appelle ?

\- Bealfire. Au fait, j'ai eu Mary-Margaret au téléphone, tout à l'heure, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre demain soir pour que je te présente ?

\- Oui, je suis partante. Bon je vais y aller, j'imagine que tu dormiras déjà quand je rentrerais.

\- Sans doute, oui. A demain. Belle prit Ruby dans les bras et partit travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

_Belle a fait la connaissance de Gaston. M. Gold passe plus de temps avec son fils. Ruby et Belle doivent boire un verre avec d'autre amies._

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Belle rentrait dans l'appartement en début de soirée, elle claquait la porte et se jetait dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait au milieu du salon.

\- Pfffff journée éprouvante, aujourd'hui, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Ruby arriva avec deux bières dans les mains.

\- Tiens prends ça pour commencer ta soirée. Belle se releva et prit sa bière. Qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire cet aprèm ?

\- Bah pas tant que ça, simplement écouter le vieux grincheux... Enfin son cours est intéressant mais il fait flipper. Mais j'étais surtout fatigué à cause de hier soir et comme je suis à nouveau presque arrivé en retard, ça l'a mis de mauvaise humeur, je crois... Ou alors il l'était déjà, je ne sais pas, il est un peu spécial.

\- Ça te plait toujours ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mais ça aurait été plus facile avec un autre prof, même si il est intéressant, savoir qu'il a été un client "exceptionnelle", c'est un peu compliqué de pouvoir parler normalement avec lui.

\- Mais pour l'instant il ne t'a pas reconnue ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Bon allez, va prendre ta douche et change-toi, on va passer une bonne soirée !

Belle se levait et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

* * *

A table se trouvait, déjà, Mary-Margaret, accompagner de son meilleur ami David. Il y avait aussi Ashley avec son petit copain Sean et Jefferson, Mulan, Aurore et Victor.

Le groupe fit des grands signes à Ruby qui venait de rentrer dans le bar, en compagnie de Belle.

\- Vous voilà enfin, s'exclamait Mary-Margaret !

\- Désolé, dit Ruby, j'ai trainé sous la douche en pensant à Victor !

Les amis rigolaient.

\- Donc voici Belle, on a été dans la même école il y a deux ans et on a tout de suite accroché, elle est géniale !

\- Tu veux boire quoi, Belle ? Demandait Jefferson.

\- Euuh, un whisky coca, dit-elle en souriant.

La soirée continuait dans la bonne humeur tout le monde acceptaient Belle, qui se liait, d'ailleurs, très vite avec Mary-Margaret, Mulan et surtout Jefferson. Une heure et demi après le début de la soirée Ashley et Sean décidaient de partir, et en même temps Ruby se levait pour aller resservir tout le groupe.

\- Vous prenez tous la même chose ?!

\- Yep !

\- Évidemment !

\- Ouai !

Ruby se dirigeait vers le bar, une fois sur place elle commandait les verres et reconnait l'homme assis à côté d'elle, qui tenait un verre de whisky.

\- Hey, M. Gold ! Comment vous allez ? Ruby souriait.

Gold était sorti de ses pensées et se tournait vers Ruby, mais il avait déjà bien bu.

\- Euuu... Pardon ?

\- Ah ! Je présume que vous êtes là depuis longtemps.

\- Non... enfin je ne crois pas. Euuh miss Lucas, Gold se pencha vers l'oreille de Ruby et chuchotait, merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour mon fils.

\- Pas de soucis Monsieur, elle souriait. Comment va t-il d'ailleurs ?

M. Gold se rassit correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Toujours bien, il est chez miss Mills actuellement.

\- Et vous... vous allez bien ?

\- Comme un mardi, répondait-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.

\- Et bien passez une bonne soirée M. Gold, elle lui souriait puis prit les verres pour ses amis et ensuite s'éloignait du bar.

Il était, maintenant, presque minuit quand Belle se levait.

\- Je vais y aller, je travaille demain.

\- Ca va aller pour rentrer ? demandait Ruby.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas très loin.

Belle disait au revoir à tout le monde et sortait du bar ensuite elle respirait un grand coup, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de sortie entre amis et ça lui avait fait du bien.

\- N'arrivez pas en retard demain, dearie. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retournait et vit M. Gold contre le mur du bar en train de fumer une cigarette.

\- Oh ! M. Gold je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Il s'enleva du mur et s'approcha d'elle.

 _Oh merde ! J'espère que..._

\- On ne se serait pas déjà vu, continua Gold, je veux dire avant que vous soyez ma stagiaire ?

 _Et merde !_

\- Je... je ne crois pas.

\- C'est vos yeux, il s'approcha encore plus près, j'ai l'impression que...

Belle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ah ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise. Dit-il en reculant lui aussi.

\- Non, non, c'est la cigarette... euuh j'aime pas trop la fumer.

\- Ah d'accord, M. Gold finit sa cigarette et la jeta. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

M. Gold recula et se remit contre le mur, Belle s'approcha.

 _Il s'y intéresse vraiment ?_

\- Oui, je suis venue avec ma meilleure amie, pour rencontrer d'autre amis à elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, de Storybrook, je me trompe ?

\- Non pas du tout... Belle se sentit tout d'un coup assez mal à l'aise de son passé.

\- D'accord, bon et bien je vais rentrer... Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, _s'en fait-il vraiment,_ je n'habite pas très loin. Belle lui sourit.

\- Très bien. Il s'éloigna à nouveau du mur pour se rapprocher d'elle, il était très près d'elle. En tout cas vos yeux sont magnifiques. Puis il s'en alla vers sa voiture.

Belle était très surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire. _Il vient de me complimenter ? Enfin vu son odeur d'alcool, et au passage d'un parfum extrêmement agréable, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en souviendra._

* * *

Les jours passaient et Belle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la présence de M. Gold en classe, le lendemain de la soirée il s'était souvenue de son compliment et s'en était excusé, trouvant ça assez déplacé. Elle continuait les cours sans problème et son travaille, en tant que Lacey, où elle avait réussi à réduire son horaire à deux jours par semaine au lieu de trois. Personne ne la reconnaissait. Belle se liait de plus en plus avec les amis des Ruby, en commençant des soirées chez elle rien qu'entre filles, et s'est même liée d'une petite amitié avec la directrice Regina Mills, qui l'a, au passage, invité à son mariage en lui disant qu'elle pouvait amener une amie.

M. Gold quant à lui passait beaucoup plus de temps avec son fils, et il décida d'arrêter de boire. Quelque chose en lui avait changé, il ne savait, cependant, pas quoi. Son fils commençait à lui parler un peu plus chaque semaine. Il a aussi accepté d'aider Regina pour son mariage.

\- Hé Gold, tu crois qu'en deux jours je peux prendre du poids ? Dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir, Gold était derrière elle en train de refermer sa robe.

\- Hé Regina, dit-il en l'imitant, tu essayes ta foutue robe tous les jours et tous les jours tu rentres dedans, donc calme toi. En plus quand tu me demande des conseils comme ça alors que je n'y connais rien, j'ai l'impression d'être ton ami gay. Dit-il en râlant.

\- Hmm, pas bête ça ! Tu ne veux pas être gay juste le temps de mon mariage. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Va dire ça à ta mère.

Regina éclata de rire.

\- Sinon tout est prêt pour le jour J ?

\- D'après Zelena tout est prêt.

\- Parfait !

* * *

Le jour J arriva. La cérémonie se passa dans la petite Église de Storybrook. Il y avait beaucoup d'invité. Tout avait l'air d'être mis en place pour que tout le monde se sentent à l'aise, même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas très bien Regina et qui n'était que des amis des invités. Regina a toujours voulu un grand mariage, et aujourd'hui allait être pour elle un grand mariage. Après la cérémonie, tout le monde devait se retrouver dans un grand restaurant, superbement décoré, non loin de l'Église.

Il commençait à faire nuit quand, Belle arriva, dans ce restaurant, accompagné de Mary-Margaret, elle aussi invité par Regina et a, donc, amener David. Elle avait voulu inviter Ruby mais c'était prévu depuis un moment qu'elle devait garder le petit Baelfire ce jour-là. Belle imaginait sûrement que le père de l'enfant devait lui aussi venir au mariage, peut-être qu'elle allait enfin faire sa connaissance.

Belle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe, près du corps, dorée. Ruby lui avait conseillé quand elles étaient sorties faire les boutiques pour le mariage, elle trouvait que ça dessinait les superbes courbes de Belle. Mais elle avait hésité à la mettre, par peur de ressembler trop à "Lacey", même si ce qu'elle portait à son travail était plus court et plus vulgaire. Elle s'est, alors, laissé tenter par le choix de Ruby.

\- Je vous accompagne à votre table, dit le serveur.

\- Merci, répondit Belle.

Belle et ses amis s'asseyaient à la table.

\- Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama Mary-Margaret.

\- Très chic, c'est vrai.

\- Vous êtes très belles les filles, dit David en restant fixé sur sa meilleure amie.

Mary-Margaret se senti rougir.

Belle pensa, _ils n'arrêtent pas de se tourner autour ces deux-là._ Belle n'était pas du genre à critiquer les couples mais elle pensait que David irait beaucoup mieux avec Mary-Margaret plutôt qu'avec sa compagne actuelle.

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas tarder à manger, ajouta t-il.

A ce moment-là Regina prit la parole et tout le monde se tut.

\- Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous passer une excellente soirée. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir ce soir, vous êtes tous très beau, Regina sourit. Je voudrais remercier ma sœur d'avoir tout parfaitement organisé, elle a réussi à me supporter et pour ça je la félicite ! Je voudrais aussi remercier mon beau-fils, que je considère comme un fils, pour m'avoir accepté et aussi bien sur je remercie mon mari pour tous les jours passé avec lui, et pour tout ce qui nous reste encore à vivre !

Tout le monde applaudissait et certains criaient.

Une fois le repas terminé il fallait attendre un peu pour le dessert, Belle décida de se lever ne voulant plus tenir la chandelle a ces deux amis.

\- Je vais sortir quelque minute, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- A toute à l'heure, dit David.

Belle se dirigea vers le grand balcon du restaurant, une fois dehors elle croisa les bras et prit une grand inspiration.

\- Enfin du calme.

\- Bonsoir miss French.

Belle se retourna brusquement et sourit.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, pas vous ?

\- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je vous vois miss French.

 _Haaan pourquoi j'ai dit ça,_ pensa Belle.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous alliez être présent au mariage de la directrice... enfin je ne pensais pas que vous vous entendiez bien.

\- Vraiment ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Belle. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas toujours entendu mais c'est, au fil de temps, devenu une... amie.

Belle se retourna et s'appuya avec ses coudes sur la rambarde du balcon, Gold l'imita.

\- Vous passez une bonne soirée Monsieur ?

\- Ca va, j'ai connu pire. On va dire qu'au moins elle ne m'emmerdera plus à essayer sa robe de marier tous les jours. Gold sourit.

\- Ah, c'est à vous qu'elle faisait appel. Elle sourit aussi.

\- Eeeh oui, j'étais le seul gars qu'elle connaissait qui s'était déjà marié, donc elle pensait que je saurai la calmer.

\- Vous êtes marié ? Belle était surprise. Je n'ai pas vu d'a...

Gold l'interrompit.

\- D'alliance, dit-il en regardant ses mains, j'ai divorcé... on va dire ça comme ça.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

 _Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler de ça. Il est plutôt très beau ce soir, il a l'air apaisé et plus du tout menaçant. Je suis sûr que je pourrais avoir de chouette discussion avec lui._ Belle brisa le silence.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû continuer sur ce sujet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui en ai parlé... Par contre je tien à m'excuser d'avance, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, en fait j'en suis sûr et certain depuis quelque jour, mais je ne sais plus où.

Belle détourna le regard immédiatement.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse, dit-il en chuchotant doucement dans l'oreille de Belle. Gold reprit se place contre le balcon et sourit.

Juste avant que Belle ne puisse sortir un autre mensonge, ils entendaient une voix annoncée l'arrivée du dessert.

\- On se reverra peut-être après, dit Belle en se retournant très vite et quitta le balcon.

Gold restait seul quelques instants. Il se retourna lui aussi et admira Belle de dos. _Elle est absolument ravissante aujourd'hui. Ses jambes, ses fesses, sa nuque, son visage, ses cheveux... ses yeux... Pourquoi je n'y ai pas fait attention plus tôt._ M. Gold retourna dans la salle, en évacuant le début de quelque conque pensés sexuelle vis-à-vis de Belle.

Gold s'assit à nouveau à sa table, avec à sa gauche Regina et à sa droite, Zelena.

\- Où tu étais ? Demanda Regina.

\- J'étais sortie quelques instants pour fumer.

\- Tu en a pas profité pour boire, hein ?

\- Tu veux te prendre pour ma mère, maintenant ? Demanda Gold en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu as bien pris la mienne. Regina se mit à rigoler à sa propre blague et Gold aussi.

\- Tu peux être dégoutante, Regina ! Dit Zelena.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lui parler d'une ex, ça ne se fait pas, en plus quand c'est ta propre mère ! Dit Zelena en caressant le bras de Gold.

\- Ca va, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour parler à son mari à côté d'elle.

\- Après le dessert, tu voudras bien m'accorder une danse ? Demande Zelena à Gold.

\- Hmm, ce n'est pas l'homme qui demande, habituellement ?

\- Oui mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

\- Certes, mais comme tu t'es assez bien comporté aujourd'hui, je veux bien t'accorder une danse.

M. Gold avait eu une courte relation avec la mère de Regina et Zelena, un peu avant qu'elle ne meure d'une crise cardiaque. Dès le début de leur relation Zelena s'était mis en tête de conquérir Gold. Il aurait peut-être accepté si elle n'était pas aussi possessive, en public avec lui, et de plus, la fille d'une ex. Mais malgré tout il l'appréciait quand même, ce n'était, la plupart du temps que des petits scandales.

C'était enfin l'heure de la danse et Belle retourna sur le balcon. _Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'un jour, je lui avoue tout... peut être à la fin du stage, si je reste à Storybrook... Pffff je ne sais pas. Il est tellement charmant et craquant quand il veut que je pourrais tout lui avouer._ Belle avait regretté que leur discussion un peu plus tôt ce soit un peu mal terminé. Elle se retourna vers la salle et aperçu Gold danser très serré avec une autre femme mais ne pouvait voir qui c'était.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous invitez à danser ? Belle vit, tout d'un coup, une main apparaitre devant elle. Elle leva les yeux pour qui était cette personne.

\- Gaston ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Oh ! Non ! Pas lui !_

\- Mon père a été invité, dit-il fièrement. Du coup je l'accompagne, pour qu'il ne soit pas entouré d'une horde de femmes en chaleur ne voulant que son argent.

\- Ah, oui bien sûr, dit-elle en cherchant Gold sur la piste de danse.

\- Alors ça te dit ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De danser avec moi ? Il sourit.

 _Il est grand, beau, sourire charmeur, mais il est envahissant !_

\- Euuh, oui bien sûr.

Gaston prit la main de Belle et l'accompagna au centre de la piste de danse. Il mit une main sur les hanches de Belle, et dans l'autre garda la main de sa princesse.

\- Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, Belle. Il sourit et commença à danser.

\- Merci, tu es plutôt pas mal aussi. Belle rougit.

D'un coup Belle réalisa quelque chose.

\- Mais, je ne t'ai jamais dit mon prénom ?

Gaston se pencha pour lui donner un bisou, doux, sur la joue.

\- J'ai fait quelque recherche dans l'école. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas connaitre le prénom de la plus belle fille présente dans l'école.

 _Il me drague là ? Hmm il est pas si mal au final._ Belle sourit et se rapprocha de Gaston en penchant sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire. _Il sent très bon._

La musique s'arrêta.

\- Merci Gaston pour cette danse. Elle sourit.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble un soir au restau ?

 _Wow, je l'intéresse vraiment ?_ Belle n'était jamais vraiment sortie avec des garçons, tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, l'avaient mal traité et généralement ce n'était que des amis de son père. Même en tant que Lacey, les hommes préféraient la voir comme une prostituée.

\- Euuh, oui bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Par contre je ne sais pas encore quand.

\- D'accord tu me tiens au courant ? On se verra en classe ?

\- Très bien, Belle sourit, passe une bonne soirée. Belle retourna en direction du balcon.

 _Je ne le pensais pas aussi attentionné._ Belle repris sa position en se pencha sur la rambarde.

\- Eh bien miss French, vous avez dansé avec Gaston ?

\- Vous avez remarqué ?

\- Euuh, et bien vous étiez au centre de la salle... et dans cette robe qui vous va parfaitement bien, c'est presque impossible de rater. M. Gold fuyait Belle du regard.

Belle se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous ne seriez pas en train de ma draguer par hasard Monsieur ? Belle sourit.

 _Encore un de ses magnifiques sourire et je ferais plus que de te draguer._ Gold secoua la tête.

\- Pardon, c'était peut-être déplacé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Gold, je ne faisais que vous taquiner. Ils souriaient tout les deux.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien jusqu'à cet instant, qui va absolument tout changer.

Une jeune femme arriva derrière Gold et lui prit le bras. C'était une grande femme, au cheveux roux, aux yeux vert et une sublime robe verte, qui dessinait parfaitement ses courbes.

\- Oh ! Lacey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _Oh putain de de merde ! Zelena !_

\- Lacey ? Demanda Gold.

Belle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

\- Mais oui, mon cher Gold, tu étais dans un état pitoyable mais il y a quelque temps tu es venu au club. Je t'ai vu mais j'étais occupée, avec toute ses responsabilités là, et j'ai envoyé Lacey prendre soin de toi ! Zelena sourit.

Gold était confus.

\- Mais elle s'appelle Belle et pas Lacey. Gold regardait Belle.

La jeune brune était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cet horrible moment, les deux se tenant devant la sortie du balcon.

\- Oui Lacey c'est son nom de scène. Et elle est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait ! C'est la meilleure de mes filles ! C'est pour ça que je te l'ai envoyé. Zelena se pencha dans l'oreille de Gold. D'ailleurs elle fait des petites surprises à nos clients important, je suis sûr qu'elle t'en a fait une.

Gold se tourna vers Zelena, toujours accroché à son bras et réalisa pourquoi Belle lui semblait familière depuis le début des cours.

\- Zelena est-ce que tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait ?

\- D'accord mais pas trop longtemps, mon chou. Zelena lui donna un bisou sur la joue et jeta un dernier sourire a Belle, ensuite elle quitta le balcon, laissant Belle et Gold seul à seul.


	4. Chapter 4

_Belle est devenue amie avec le groupe de Ruby. Belle a été invité au mariage de Regina et a danser avec Gaston. La relation entre Gold et Belle a évolué jusqu'à ce que Zelena intervienne._

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Gold se tenait devant la porte du balcon, il était sous le choc par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il tenait encore debout grâce à sa canne, il était toujours face à elle bouche entre ouverte. Belle quant à elle, regardait le sol, ses bras croisés et des larmes coulait de ses joues. Son secret venait d'éclater face à l'homme qui devait le noter pour qu'elle est une chance de changer de vie, elle ne pouvait plus penser, ni bouger, il se tenaient tout deux dans un silence des plus complet.

Belle se sentait sale face à lui.

Gold se sentait sale face à elle.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire, il hésitait entre parler ou partir.

\- Je suis désolé. Gold baissa, à son tour, les yeux complètement incertain par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je suis désolé ? Répéta-t-elle.

Belle leva les yeux pour le regarder, Gold le regarda à nouveau et vit ses yeux rouges, entouré de noir, son maquillage coulait à cause de ses larmes.

\- Oui, euuh j'aurai dû m'en souvenir...

\- Vous auriez dû vous en souvenir ? Belle commença à s'énerver

\- Oui, enfin … non, je voulais dire que...

Belle l'interrompit.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous auriez dû vous souvenir, dès le début, que je vous avais sucer la bite ?! Vous auriez voulu me complimenter dès le début ?! Vous auriez voulu m'humilier dès le début ?! Et bien vous savez quoi ? J'ai su dès le début que vous étiez un enfoiré !

Belle poussa Gold sur le côté quitta le balcon et partit du mariage pour retourner chez elle.

Gold resta sur le balcon un moment, un long moment, une heure peut-être ou peut être plus. Il resta debout sans bouger complètement perdu, jusqu'à ce que Regina arrive.

\- Et bien, tu as une sale mine. Dit-elle en mettant sa main droite sur le bas du dos de Gold.

\- Euuh, désolé.

\- Tu t'excuses toi, maintenant ? Regina leva le sourcil. Bon qu'est-ce que Zelena t'a fait pour que tu sois comme ça ?

Gold reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se tourna vers Regina.

\- Rien, ça peut attendre. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton mariage, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- D'accord, mais tu m'expliqueras tout très vite, ok ? Et quand tu rentres chez toi, tu ne bois pas.

\- Euuh, très bien. Gold commença à partir puis se tourna vers Regina et sourit. Profite bien de ta soirée, Regina. Ensuite il s'en alla.

* * *

Belle arriva à l'appartement, claqua la porte et alla directement se cacher dans sa chambre, sans même faire attention à Ruby et au petit garçon qui l'accompagnait. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle jeta ses chaussures et se jeta sur son lit, elle pleura et cria, elle était énervée, triste, humiliée et complètement perdue.

Ruby entra dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon bébé ? Dit Ruby d'une voix douce. Elle s'avança très doucement, jusqu'à s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

Belle n'arrêta pas de pleurer, elle n'arrivait même plus à parler.

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

\- Oui... et... et... non ! Belle arrivait à sortir quelque mot entre ses pleurs.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Ruby se mit à caresser le bras de Belle de manière réconfortant.

Belle ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête "oui". Ensuite Ruby l'a pris très fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux du thé pour te calmer ? chuchota Ruby.

\- Oui.

Ruby se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva, à nouveau, avec le thé et se rassied sur le bord du lit, en déposant la tasse sur la table de nuit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ruby recommença à caresser le bras de Belle.

Belle se calma petit à petit.

\- Il sait...

\- Qui ? De quoi ?

\- Le professeur, il sait ! Belle recommença à pleurer très fort.

\- Oh merde !

\- Il ne faut pas dire de gros mots … je crois. Une petite voix apparue sur le pas de porte de la chambre.

Ruby se retourna vers le petit garçon, et d'un coup Belle regarda dans la même direction.

\- Hey, Bae, désolé c'est vrai je n'aurai pas dû en dire, mais ma meilleure amie vient d'avoir de gros problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu la madame ? Bae regarda Belle droit dans les yeux.

\- Viens par ici. Dit Ruby en lui tendant les bras.

Baelfire se mit près du bord du lit et toucha le bras de Belle.

\- Waow, Bae, tu me touches jamais le bras à moi, dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

\- Mais elle est triste, et je, je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes.

Belle sourit à Baelfire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais aller mieux, j'étais juste très triste sur le moment mais regarde je vais déjà mieux. Belle s'était, en effet, calmée.

\- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? Dit-il en fuyant le regard. On pourrait jouer à trois. Peut, peut-être que tu seras heureuse, après.

\- Oui je veux bien, dit Belle.

Baelfire sorti de la chambre. Ruby était choquée.

\- Il n'a jamais autant parler ! Tu dois lui faire de l'effet, Ruby sourit, on en parlera après ?

\- Oui.

Belle, Ruby et Baelfire passaient un excellent moment, la petite brune avait retrouver le sourire face à ce petit garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Il commençait à se faire tard.

\- Tu crois que je devrais appeler ton papa pour savoir si il vient te chercher aujourd'hui ? Ou il t'a dit quelque chose avant de te déposer ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Bon je vais l'appeler.

Entre temps Belle décida de parler au petit garçon.

\- Alors, comment ça va chez toi ?

\- Bien, je passe... un peu plus de temps avec mon papa. Sauf aujourd'hui. Il devait aller au mariage d'une amie proche.

\- Ah ! Et bien je l'ai peut-être croisé, j'y était aussi.

\- Il arrive dans 10 minutes, annonça Ruby.

Baelfire se balança sur sa chaise en signe de contentement.

\- J'vais vite me changer et me rafraichir le visage. Belle se leva.

Peu de temps après quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ruby ouvrit.

\- Bonsoir, M. Gold, entre je vous en prie, il est assis à la table dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir, miss Lucas, merci. Gold sourit.

Il entra, se dirigea directement vers son fils et s'assied à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu vas, mon grand ? Dit Gold.

\- Bien. J'ai, j'ai rencontré une nouvelle personne aujourd'hui.

\- Et autant vous dire directement, qu'il n'a pas arrêté de lui parler. Répondit Ruby et s'asseyant à la table. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler autant à une personne.

\- Ah ! Gold était surpris. Et qui c'était ?

\- Ma meilleure amie, elle va arriver elle fait juste un tour dans la salle de bain. C'est celle qui a emménagé avec moi, il y a quelques mois.

Un bruit de porte attira l'attention de Gold, il aperçut une jeune femme et se leva d'un coup.

\- Belle ! Chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est vous... C'est vous le père du petit ? Dit Belle se trouvant à la sortie de la chambre.

\- Euuh vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Ruby.

Belle croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à Gold.

\- Ruby je te présente le "Professeur" !

\- Oh merde ! Répondit Ruby.

\- Miss French est-ce qu'on peut parler s'il vous plait ?

\- Pourquoi ?! Pour dire encore des conneries ?! Sortez !

\- Juste 5 minutes, s'il vous plait.

Belle ne répondit pas.

\- Vous serez là lundi matin ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Sor-tez !

M. Gold lui fit un signe de la tête et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Allez viens, mon grand.

Baelfire se tourna vers Belle.

\- Au revoir Madame Belle ! Puis vers Ruby. Aurevoir Ruby ! Bae semblait heureux.

Ruby accompagna les deux hommes à la porte, avant de partir Gold parla à Ruby.

\- Désolé pour cette situation, je ne savais pas que c'était vôtre meilleure amie. Mais est-ce-que vous pourriez me tenir au courant de la suite ? J'aimerai vraiment avoir une discussion avec elle. Gold est très mal à l'aise, si Ruby était sa meilleure amie ça voulait dire qu'elle était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, au club, entre Belle et lui.

\- J'essayerai de lui parler, je vous le promets. Ruby sourit.

\- Merci, bonne soirée miss Lucas.

\- Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Gold et Baelfire rentraient chez eux.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gold sait pourquoi il a déjà vu Belle. Bealfire a aimé parler avec Belle et elle a découvert qui était son père et Ruby a assisté à la scène. La brunette refuse, maintenant, tout contact avec Gold._

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que Gold avait vu Belle pour la dernière fois. Elle ne venait plus au cours, elle refusait de lui parler, enfin il n'avait pas réessayé après qu'elle l'ait mis dehors. Il se sentait extrêmement coupable par cet épisode érotique. Il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver dans ce club et n'aurait pas dû lui faire subir ça. Et il n'aurait, peut-être, pas dû oublier.

Il avait passé une semaine assez ennuyante sans elle, pas qu'ils se parlaient beaucoup, mais malgré tout elle mettait un peu de vie après ses heures de cours. Elle lui parlait de livres, souvent, ou alors des films, qu'il connaissait parfois, cependant il n'avait pas appris à la connaitre plus que ça, mais elle n'était pas du tout désagréable à côtoyer ou à regarder d'ailleurs.

Il devait lui parler, il ne voulait pas détruire tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit, car il se doutait bien que son métier actuel n'était pas son rêve.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus aller chercher le loyer, il préférait envoyer, son acolyte, Dove pour ne plus avoir affaire à certaine personne pitoyable à ses yeux. Il décida de se rendre chez Ruby.

\- Oh ! Euh bonjour, M. Gold. Ruby n'ouvrit pas entièrement la porte.

\- Bonjour, miss Lucas je viens chercher le loyer.

Ruby avait l'air de débattre, si elle devait le laisser entrer ou pas.

\- Ah, oui … Je peux vous laisser une minute ?

\- Oui. Dit-il sèchement.

Ruby ferma la porte. Belle était à moitié nue dans le salon.

\- Belle, rhabille-toi ! Gold est là !

\- Laisse le dehors ! Cria Belle.

\- Je peux pas, de un je travaille encore pour lui et de deux il vient chercher le loyer, donc si tu veux encore essayer les vêtements va dans ta chambre ... ou alors je peux le laisser rentrer et tu restes comme ça. Dit Ruby d'un ton joueuse.

Belle lui tira la langue et prit tous les habilles, que sa copine venait de lui acheter, pour continuer à les essayer dans sa chambre.

Ruby retourna vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit.

\- Venez, je vous en prie, Monsieur.

Gold entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le salon, Ruby, quant à elle, alla chercher une enveloppe dans un tiroir.

\- Ce n'est pas M. Je-ne-souris-jamais qui devait venir ? Demanda Ruby

Gold lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que si j'ai décidé de venir c'est aussi pour une autre raison. Gold était un peu gêné.

\- Vous voulez des nouvelles de Belle ?

\- J'aimerai bien, oui et je voudrais savoir si elle accepterai d'avoir une discussion avec moi. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

\- Pour ce qu'y est de la discussion, je peux lui demander et sinon elle va bien, je sais qu'elle ne va plus en cours, enfin vous l'avez remarqué aussi, dit-elle bêtement, euuh mais elle essaye de se changer les idées... voilà voilà. Ruby n'était pas non plus à l'aise de parler de sa copine, qui en plus se trouvait dans la pièce à côté.

\- Tout y est ?

\- Vous pouvez vérifier, si vous voulez monsieur, dit-elle fièrement.

\- Pas de soucis, je vous fais confiance. Il sourit. Je vais vous laisser, bonne soirée.

Gold sorti du logement. Son plan avait échoué, il se doutait bien que Belle était là et qu'elle avait refusé de discuter avec lui en se cachant, sûrement, dans la chambre.

* * *

Une fois le professeur sorti, Belle décida de rejoindre Ruby.

\- T'as tout entendu, j'imagine ? Demanda cette dernière en sortant deux bières du frigo.

\- Oui. Belle croisa les bras.

\- Tu devrais accepter de lui parler.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut. Ruby lui tendit une bière, qu'elle attrapa violemment.

\- Qu'il s'en veut ?! C'est moi qui ai mis son putain d'organe génitale dans la bouche pas lui, hein ! Belle était scandaliser.

\- Eh, calme-toi, dit-elle doucement, assied-toi. Écoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de type à aller dans ce genre de club et je suis sûr qu'il se sent coupable parce qu'il sait que tu n'es pas à ta place là-bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Vous aviez de bonnes conversations, non ? Genre après les cours ?

\- Bah … pfff, on parlait genre de littérature c'est tout.

\- Tu vois, au moins il tolérait ta présence, c'est qu'il te trouvait sympathique et crois-moi c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Belle sourit.

\- Si j'accepte d'avoir une discussion avec lui, comment crois-tu que je pourrais le regarder dans les yeux, Ruby ? Imagine il va tout balancer à la directrice ! Je suis foutue et je devrais quitter Storybrook, j'ose même pas imaginer comment les gens me regarderait.

\- Hé, franchement il n'ira pas faire ça, je ne le connais pas tant que ça mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne le fera pas … en tout cas réfléchis-y. Ruby se leva et se dirigea va sa chambre. Et d'ailleurs, sors un peu de l'appartement ça te fera du bien.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain Belle écouta le conseil de sa meilleure amie et choisis de sortir au parc avec un bon livre et déguster une bonne glace, le soleil brillait, et la brise était parfaite.

\- Hey, ça fait un petit temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Gaston arriva devant elle, alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc.

\- Salut, Gaston, comment tu vas ?

\- Tranquille, je faisais mon petit jogging du matin. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Tu es partie rapidement de la soirée, non ?

\- Ah oui, j'étais pas très bien. La brunette baissa la tête et ferma son livre.

\- Et bien, j'avoue que je n'étais pas très bien non plus de ne pas te voir pendant une semaine, dit-il en souriant, pour te remonter le moral ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi, ce soir ?

 _Il me drague, encore ?_ Belle sourit. _Il est plutôt charmant au final._

\- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévue de toute manière, où ça ?

\- Chez Granny ? Je n'y vais que très rarement mais j'aime beaucoup leurs frites.

\- Parfait !

\- J'vais continuer à courir. Il se leva. A ce soir !

\- A ce soir ! Belle regarda Gaston courir, _quel beau fessier,_ elle sourit et rougit.

* * *

\- Devine quoi, Ruby ?! Belle sourit, comme elle n'avait jamais souri.

\- Euuuh, je ne sais pas mais tu as l'air hyper contente.

\- J'ai un rencard, dit-elle fièrement en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Sérieux ?! Avec qui ? Ruby était très contente pour sa copine.

\- Avec Gaston, un gars que j'ai rencontré en classe cette année.

\- Avec un élève alors ! Dit Ruby d'un ton joueuse.

\- Arrête, il a le même âge, il a doublé je crois.

\- Vous mangez où ?

\- Chez Granny. Annonça Belle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Parfait, je vais pouvoir tout observer ! Tu vas mettre quoi ?

\- La petite robe noir que tu m'as achetée je crois.

* * *

Belle était habillé avec une petite robe noire, ni trop longue ni trop courte et des hauts talons, elle épousait parfaitement ses formes mais ne voulant pas faire trop sexy elle décida de mettre une petite veste noire par-dessus. Gaston était, lui habillé avec un jeans brute noir et un t-shirt rouge qui moulait ses muscles.

Ils entraient chez Granny.

\- Tu es magnifique comme ça, Belle.

\- Merci, belle se senti rougir à nouveau.

Ils s'asseyaient tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, dans les fauteuils du restaurant.

\- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Belle.

\- Et bien après mon jogging quand on s'est vu, j'ai été jouer au foot avec mes potes, puis je suis partie voir une, uh ... amie et puis j'ai été dans ma salle de muscu perso.

Belle attendait la suite, mais Gaston tourna son attention vers le menu.

\- Ah... uh ... d'accord.

Il y eu un long silence. Très long silence, jusqu'à ce que Granny arriva.

\- Alors les jeunots qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

\- Pour moi ce ser... commença Belle, mais fut interrompu par Gaston.

\- Un gros steak bien saignant avec des frites et un rhum coca.

Granny le regarda d'un air sceptique puis se tourna vers Belle.

\- Et donc, ma jolie, tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- Euuh, oui, un hamburger avec un ice-tea, s'il te plait.

\- Très bien.

Granny parti en reprenant les menues.

\- T'aimes le sport ? demanda soudainement Gaston.

\- Euuh, c'est pas une passion mais j'en fait de temps en temps.

\- Super on va bien s'entendre alors ! Il sourit.

La clochette du restaurant retentit, c'était Gold. Il s'arrêta près du bar pour commander à emporter. Ruby arriva près de lui.

\- Bonsoir, M. Gold, comme d'habitude ?

\- Bonsoir, oui. Gold regarda Belle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du restaurant. Leurs regards se croisa et Belle fit un "non" de la tête, très lentement. Gold comprit et redirigea son regard vers le comptoir en attendant sa commande.

Belle se retourna vers Gaston.

\- Après ça te dit d'aller au bar pour boire quelques verres, histoire de s'amuser un peu ? Gaston avait repris une voix plus douce.

\- Je ne crois pas, peut-être une autre fois ?

\- Demain ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

\- Je ne sais, peut-être, je te tiens au courant. Belle claqua sa langue sur son palais.

Leur nourriture arriva, depuis lors Gold était parti. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Une fois le diner terminé Gaston commença.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus en cours, au fait ?

\- J'ai eu quelques soucis persos.

\- Ah d'accord. Pour une fois Belle était contente qu'il n'aille pas chercher plus loin.

Il continua.

\- J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, ça m'apaise. Il passe des films tard le soir au ciné le week-end ça te dit d'y aller après ?

\- Eh bien, ça, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Arrivé au cinéma, Gaston annonça.

\- Je paie, je choisis ! Et il se dirigea tout de suite vers le guichet.

Belle ne répondit pas.

Il décida d'aller voir American Nightmare 4. Belle trouva le film ennuyant à mourir, et le plus ennuyant était les mains baladeuses de Gaston sur elle, sur sa cuisse, son ventre parfois il tentait d'aller plus loin alors à ce moment-là, Belle prit la main de Gaston dans la sienne.

A la sortie du cinéma Belle accepta de se faire raccompagner devant son immeuble par Gaston. Une fois la destination atteinte, il posa une nouvelle question.

\- C'est l'enculé de Gold qui fait que tu ne viens plus ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Parce que comme je l'ai dit, c'est un enculé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause lui. Belle baissa les yeux.

\- Ce ne serait un pas un petit mensonge ça, par hasard, dit-il en souriant. Il attrapa délicatement le menton de sa dulciné avec sa main et monta son visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

Belle ne savait pas du tout mentir, même un type comme Gaston pouvait s'en apercevoir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Répéta-t-elle plus fermement. On avait de bonne discussion tu sais. Elle sourit, toujours avec la main de Gaston sur son visage.

\- En fait, je m'en fou, tu as des yeux magnifiques.

Gaston approcha ses lèvres et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était, quelque peu, sauvage. A plusieurs reprises il essayait de faire rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune brunette, elle le laissa entrer. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre. Sa langue allait dans les sens et ce fut très rapide alors que Belle essayait que ce soit doux. Il se séparaient, _enfin !_ Pensa Belle.

\- On se voit bientôt au bar, hein ! Gaston partait déjà laissant Belle toute seule devant l'immeuble.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, elle s'effondra sur le canapé.

\- Alors ?! Comment c'était ?! Demanda Ruby.

\- Ça existe pire que : Nul ? Belle était fatigué, fatigué de s'est forcée à resté avec ce type.

\- Ah ouai, à ce point-là ? J'ai vu que vous parliez pas beaucoup mais après vous êtes quand même partie à deux.

\- Il a zéro discussion, hormis ces muscles, on a zéro point commun, et quand on a été au cinéma il a choisi tout l'inverse de ce que j'aurai choisis, sans me demander mon avis. Et en plus il embrasse pas très bien.

\- Il t'a embrassé ?!

\- Oui, je pense qu'il a cru que j'avais passé une bonne soirée en sa compagnie.

\- Ah et donc pas de suite avec lui ?

\- Oh ! Non ! Enfin j'espère que j'oserai lui dire. Belle n'était jamais à l'aise, avec le fait de dire "non" à quelqu'un. Ah ! D'ailleurs j'ai vu l'autre, là.

\- Gold ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, je crois qu'il a voulu venir vers moi, je lui ai fait signe que, non, et en plus il a vu Gaston et je sais qu'ils ne s'aiment pas trop.

\- Donc tu es contente ?

\- En fait … Pas trop, il m'a fait un peu de peine.

\- Serais-tu en train de changer d'avis ? Demande Ruby en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce soir quand je l'ai vu, j'ai vu quelque chose de sincère dans ses yeux. Donc je verrais.

* * *

Le lendemain Belle avait décidé de sortir faire quelques courses et de se faire un repas, après ça elle a commencé à nettoyer un peu le salon, sa chambre et le chambre de son amie. _Je m'ennuie vraiment._ Pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir réfléchi pendant de longue minute et voyant qu'il faisait beau dehors elle opta pour une sortie au parc, avec un bon livre et une bonne glace. Au bout de quelque temps au parc elle entendit une voix familière, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu le jeune Bealfire, accompagné de son père. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, ils parlaient, Gold semblait heureux et le jeune garçon aussi. Belle senti un léger sentiment de jalousie, elle n'avait jamais eu une bonne relation avec son père et c'était encore douloureux d'en parler, même avec Ruby. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de contact avec lui.

Belle les admirait de loin, Gold et son fils comparaient la taille de leur main. _Il a de belles grandes mains, elles ont l'air douce. Est-ce qu'elles seraient, aussi, douces sur ma peau, s'il me caresse la main, le bras, l'épaule, la nuque, … mes lèvres..._ Belle secoua la tête. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le père et le fils.

Gold l'a vit arriver.

\- Belle. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Bonjour, Bae, bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour miss French, uh je vous en prie asseyez-vous, enfin si vous voulez.

Il se décala sur le banc et lui laissa une place. Elle s'asseyait.

\- Vous avez déjà fini les cours pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, oui. Il était mal à l'aise, tout comme elle.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda Belle, timidement en regardant le sol.

\- Oui, oui. Il laissa un silence. J'aurai voulu vous présentez mes excuses, euh... Il passa sa main dans les cheveux. Je n'aurai pas dû me trouver dans ce club, je n'aurai pas dû vous faire endurer... ça. Il était encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Et je ne voudrais pas que ma présence vous empêche de continuer ce que vous avez entreprit pour vous sortir de cette … situation.

\- Vous voulez vous sentir un peu moins coupable ? Dit-elle sèchement.

\- Non, c'est n'est pas ça. Il contredit rapidement, il se tourna vers elle. Écoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas à votre place, là-bas. Vous ne devriez pas faire, ce que vous faites. Vous êtes intelligente, pétillante, jeune, vous avez de l'ambition, ... vous êtes magnifique. Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû aller jusque-là.

\- Vous le ... pensez vraiment ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que ce n'est pas ma place ? Belle s'entoura de ses bras pour se protéger.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il calmement. Aucune femme ne devrait travailler dans ce genre d'endroit. Je comprends que certaines d'entre elles, n'ont pas le choix. Il baissa à nouveau la tête.

Un silence s'installa. Belle essaya de retenir ses larmes, parce qu'elle savait que c'était son cas, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Gold hésita pendant longtemps, puis posa sa main, délicatement, sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que c'est bizarre, venant de moi … mais si vous voulez je peux vous aider.

Belle ricana et laissa une larme couler ensuite elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- En faisant quoi ? Dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Mon stage est foutu, Zelena ou vous peut-être finiront par le dire à toute la ville, et je ne connais personne d'autre dans les autres villes, Ruby était la seule chance que j'avais pour m'en sortir.

\- Jamais, je ne dirais quoi que ce soit, vous entendez ? Et je ne laisserai pas Zelena le dire, elle ne vient que très rarement dans cette ville d'ailleurs et ne connait personne à part sa sœur, Regina, et moi.

\- Regina est sa sœur ? Belle pleura encore plus.

Gold la prit dans ses bras.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on aille dans ma boutique ? Je pourrais vous offrir un thé et on pourrait en parler plus calmement.

\- D'accord. Belle renifla.

Le trajet jusqu'à la boutique se fit en silence, une fois arrivée, les trois personnes se dirigeaient directement dans l'arrière-boutique, mais Belle s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à tous les objets présents en vitrine.

\- C'est magnifique ce que vous possédez. Dit-elle.

\- Merci, vous voulez un thé ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Gold servit le thé sur le comptoir, pendant que Baelfire passait son temps dans le fond du magasin. Il commença à parler.

\- Bon c'est vrai que maintenant votre stage est un peu tomber à l'eau, mais vous aviez une autre idée hormis être professeur ?

Belle prit une gorgée de son thé.

\- Hmm, c'est vrai que j'ai aussi toujours voulu m'occuper d'une bibliothèque.

Gold sourit.

\- Et bien, je vous vois bien mieux en tant que bibliothécaire plutôt que professeur.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Vous adorez les livres, et je peux vous promettre que même si vous aimez les enfants, les élèves sont vraiment emmerdant à la longue. Gold essayait d'avoir un ton sympathique et rassurant.

Belle rigola un petit peu.

\- Mais j'ai vu que la bibliothèque de Storybrook était fermée.

\- Et voilà comment je peux vous aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Je possède la bibliothèque. Je l'ai faite fermée parce que personne ne voulait s'en occuper. J'ai eu pas mal de plainte à ce sujet d'ailleurs, donc les habitants seront ravis que je la réouvre. Et je vous donnerai les clés et vous en ferez ce que vous voulez.

\- Euuh, vous voulez me donner la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui, je n'en fais quand même rien.

Belle se mettait sur la défensive, ne lui faisant pas encore confiance.

\- Et je vous dois quoi en échange ? Demanda-t-elle en croisa les bras.

Gold soupira, personne ne lui faisait confiance.

\- Rien, hormis un loyer tous les mois, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Il répondit sèchement.

 _Il ne me veut peut-être aucun mal, il est différent des autres hommes que j'ai rencontré ?_ Pensa Belle.

\- Je suis désolé M. Gold, j'ai tendance à me méfier rapidement ... des hommes.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, _bien sûr qu'elle se méfie des hommes, idiot !_ Il lui tendit les clés de la bibliothèque.

\- Pas de problème, en tout cas vous pouvez l'ouvrir et vous mettre au travail quand vous voulez. Je sais que vous cohabitez avec miss Lucas, mais si vous voulez au-dessus de la bibliothèque, il y a un appartement. Gold se relaxait un petit peu.

\- Merci, uh pour tout M. Gold. Belle prit une inspiration. Je crois que je vous dois aussi des excuses. Je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à vous. Vous n'êtes coupable en rien dans l'histoire, vous … vous étiez juste un client comme un autre. Belle baissa les yeux.

\- Je me sentais … sale, d'avoir uh abusé d'une jeune et magnifique femme telle que vous. Gold se racla la gorge.

\- En soit, je n'étais pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit avec vous, vous aviez l'air vraiment désespéré.

Un silence gênant s'installa peu à peu.

\- Je pourrais vous demander, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi vous aviez l'air désespéré ? Même en classe, parfois je réussissais à voir ce même regard.

Gold ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Ça vous dit de faire un deal, avec moi ? Demanda Gold soudainement.

\- Un deal ?

\- Oui. Vous acceptez de diner demain soir avec moi et je vous raconte pourquoi.

 _Un diner ? Avec lui ? Pourquoi pas. Il voulait déjà m'inviter mais ne savait pas comment faire ? Ou alors il veut plus qu'un diner._ Pensa Belle.

\- Un simple diner, hein ?

Gold mit sa main sur son cœur.

\- Je vous promet, ce ne sera qu'un simple diner. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant. _Elle n'a vraiment pas confiance du tout, comment je pourrais abimer une créature aussi magnifique et resplendissante qu'elle. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait de moi de toute façon._ Gold continua. A moins que vous ne préféreriez manger avec le jeune homme de l'autre fois. Dit-il d'un ton innocent.

Belle rigola. _Il ne serait pas un peu jaloux ? Il peut être chou quand il veut._

\- N'en parlons pas, ce "rencard" était catastrophique. Et j'accepte d'avoir un simple repas avec vous. Elle sourit.

\- Très bien, je ne pense pas que vous iriez bien avec ce gars-là. Gold s'appuya sur le comptoir qui le séparait de Belle.

\- Ah, oui ? Belle se pencha aussi sur le comptoir. Et avec qui j'irai bien ?

 _Moi ! … Moi ?! Arrête tes conneries, vieillard._

Il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pendant un long moment. Puis Gold fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de bien, vous avez déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Belle se senti rougir.

\- Merci, M. Gold. Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller. Vous pouvez dire au revoir de ma part à Baelfire ? Belle sorti très vite du magasin. Elle senti quelque chose d'étrange, elle senti qu'elle était humide entre les cuisses. _Comment ça se fait qu'il provoque autant de truc en moi ?_ Pensa Belle. _Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore de moi après ce que s'est passé entre nous ? Sans doute que non, si ça trouve je le dégoute._

Gold lui aussi se senti tout chamboulé, quand il s'est plongé dans ses yeux il a senti l'excitation monté en lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_Belle a eu un rendez-vous catastrophique avec Gaston. Elle a accepté de parler avec Gold. Lors de cette discussion, il lui a donné les clés de la bibliothèque pour qu'elle y puisse travailler et, peut-être, y vivre. Ensuite ils ont fait un deal : un diner contre des informations personnel sur lui._

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Une fois remise de ses émotions, quand elle est sortie de magasin du professeur, Belle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque.

 _Waow !_ pensa Belle.

La bibliothèque était grande, il y avait un comptoir assez large où elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer, il y avait aussi pas mal d'étagère rempli de livres, des tables un peu mises n'importe comment. On pouvait trouver aussi des tas de livres sur le sol, quelques bouteilles et canettes vide. L'endroit était sombre, à cause des cartons sur les fenêtres qui empêchaient les cambriolages, _il n'y a certainement pas grand-chose à voler ici._

Belle s'avança un peu plus de la bibliothèque. La poussière envahissait la grande pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas bien respirer ni voir correctement. Elle trouva un ascenseur qui s'ouvrit devant. Il n'y avait que trois étages, le sous-sol, la bibliothèque et le premier étage, _sans doute l'appartement dont il a parlé._ La jeune femme choisit d'envoyer l'ascenseur au premier étage, pour être sûr qu'il fonctionne encore, puis le rappela à nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle entra dedans, et monta jusqu'au logement.

L'appartement était meublé, un peu vieillot mais ça ne dérangeait pas Belle et il était aussi poussiéreux que la bibliothèque. Le sol était en parquet gris. Il fallait cependant changer les tentures, le lit, et refaire un peu la plomberie. Belle essaya d'allumer les lumières, mais il n'y avait pas de courant électrique. _Faudrait que je lui en parle._

Belle nota mentalement dont ce dont elle avait besoin de parler avec Gold à propos de l'appartement et de la bibliothèque leur de leur repas demain, ensuite elle partit rejoindre Ruby là où elle vivait actuellement.

* * *

Belle arriva chez elle avec un grand sourire mais quand elle vit la tête de Ruby, son sourire tomba aussi sec.

\- Il y a un problème, Ruby ? Demanda Belle inquiète.

\- Oui, enfin moi non mais toi... oui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton père il, il a appelé et... je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout comment il l'a su mais il sait que tu cherches un moyen pour reconstruire ta vie ! Il était furieux. Ruby choisis de tout lui dire. Il a dit que de toute façon ce n'est qu'avec ton corps que tu pourras gagner ta vie.

C'est ce que son père lui avait répété toute sa vie.

Belle était choquée. Son stage était tombé à l'eau, heureusement elle avait une deuxième solution mais son père n'était pas censé le savoir.

Peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, Belle était devenue la cible de son père, elle avait pris la place de sa mère. Son père buvait et parlait souvent du "business", qui consistait à vendre sa fille à ses "amis" pour qu'ils se détendent avec elle, parfois elle devait danser ou simplement leur tenir compagnie dans un lit dans leur bras alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il dépensait très vite dans les jeux, où il perdait tout le temps, ou l'alcool. Belle n'avait cependant jamais été violée, car son père disait : _elle est encore trop jeune pour apprécier ce genre de chose, laissons ça pour plus tard._ Mais à cause de ça ne pouvait avoir confiance en personnes surtout les hommes. Elle n'a jamais connu un homme qui n'avait pas d'arrière pensé envers elle, donc elle choisit de ne pas avoir de relation avec qui que ce soit, tant qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir confiance en cette personne.

L'école étant obligatoire elle a quand même réussi à avoir une éducation. La journée elle travaillait et le soir quand elle rentrait son père et ses potes l'attendaient pour jouer avec elle.

Quand elle a grandi elle a décidé qu'elle allait faire ses propres choix, elle a eu une violente dispute avec son père et il l'a mise dehors, d'après lui elle ne lui rapportait plus autant d'argent de toute façon. C'est alors qu'elle est partie dans un autre pays. Quand elle était arrivée au Etats-Unis il ne lui manquait plus que la dernière année scolaire et lors de celle-ci elle y rencontra son amie. Comme elle n'avait pas d'argent elle décida de travailler dans un club de strip-tease, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire, ça consistait juste à danser et de plus c'était un travail de nuit. Elle a commencé des études de professeur et quand elle a appris qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un stage elle a immédiatement contacté l'école de Storybrook, sachant que son amie était retournée là-bas.

Elle ne comptait jamais lui pardonner. Les blessures étaient trop profondes et même si elle savait que depuis l'Australie il ne pouvait rien lui faire, elle avait peur. Peur qu'il vienne. Peur qu'il dévoile tout à elle ne sait pas qui. Malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, alors qu'elle voulait le haïr, elle l'appelait quand même deux ou trois fois par an, mais leur discussion ne durait pas longtemps, et quand c'est lui qui téléphonait pour "savoir comment elle allait" c'était pour réclamer de l'argent.

\- Et, uh... est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Euuh, il avait bu, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il disait mais en tout cas il n'a pas dit qu'il venait. Ruby essayait d'être rassurante.

Belle secoua la tête et s'affala dans le canapé. Sa respiration avait augmenté. Ruby la laissa redescendre de ses émotions.

\- Ok. De toute façon il ne peut plus rien me faire, pas vrai ?

\- Évidemment, Belle. Tu es en sécurité ici. Il n'aura jamais les moyens de venir et de toute manière, il a peut-être le numéro de téléphone mais il ne sait même pas où tu es. Ne t'en fais pas. Ruby prit Belle dans ses bras. Tu n'lui as pas dit, hein ? Quand tu es arrivé ici tu l'avais eu au téléphone.

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit.

Lors de leur année scolaire commune, Ruby et Belle se sont très vite liée d'amitié c'était tellement fort que Ruby était la seule personne avec qui elle était capable de parler de beaucoup de chose.

\- Tu devais travailler ce soir ?

\- Oui, mais je pense que je vais téléphoner à Zelena, je n'ai jamais été absente j'espère qu'elle laissera une exception.

\- Je vais te faire un café, tu n'as cas l'appeler en attendant puis on parlera de ta journée, hein ?

\- Merci Ruby.

Ruby se leva pour aller faire le café, entendait Belle qui téléphonait et en même elle senti son téléphone vibrer. C'était un message de Gold.

 _J'aurai besoin de vous pour garder Bae demain soir, vous seriez disponible ?_

Elle répondit.

 _Oui pas de problème, monsieur._

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait ajouter un smiley. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis décida d'en mettre un.

Belle s'était assise convenablement dans le canapé quand Ruby revenait avec deux cafés.

\- Je viens d'avoir un message de Gold tiens.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Yep, on aura le droit à son fils demain soir. Soirée ciné avec le petit ça te tente ? Ruby souriait.

\- Euuh, pas vraiment.

\- Ah. Ruby était un peu déçue.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais je dois te parler de quelque chose. Elle essayait de se rattraper.

\- De ?

\- Si Gold veut que tu aies son fils demain soir, c'est parce qu'il m'a invité à diner. Belle regardait le sol, elle ne savait pas comment son amie allait réagir.

\- Toi ?! Et Gold ?! Genre ami-ami ou genre petite date ?

\- Euuh, on en a pas parlé, enfin je ne sais pas trop. On a juste fait un deal, je lui ai posé une question un peu personnelle et il m'a dit qu'il y répondrait si j'acceptais de diner avec lui. Belle souriait.

\- Non mais attend, tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui pour finir ?

\- Oui, j'ai été au parc et je l'ai vu avec son fils et j'ai décidé de parler avec lui, au fond... je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant et je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à lui, c'est pas de sa faute.

\- Et toi ? Tu veux que ce soit un rendez-vous ou un simple diner ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser ?

Belle soupira.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais, enfin du peux que j'en ai vu parce que c'était à la fin de leur relation, mais sa femme il la traitait comme une reine. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait et d'après les rumeurs c'était une vraie chieuse. Ruby laissa un silence. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est pas un méchant, c'est juste un gars qui se protège, tout comme toi. Donc si un jour tu veux tenter d'aller plus loin avec lui, je pense que tu ne risques pas grand-chose.

\- C'est vrai. Belle prit une grande inspiration. Il m'a donné les clés de la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, pour que j'y travaille. Les yeux de Belle brillaient. J'vais pouvoir m'en sortir, un jour ou l'autre toute ces conneries seront finies.

\- Waow ! C'est pas trop son genre de donner des trucs comme ça au gens, franchement je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil. Elle souriait. Quand tout ça sera fini, tu seras fière de toi, mon chaton.

* * *

Le lendemain, M. Gold était à l'école dans le bureau de Regina afin qu'ils puissent parler du cas de Belle.

\- Tu as pu parler avec elle ? Demanda Regina assise à son bureau en face de Gold, lui aussi assit.

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui as expliqué que son stage était donc annulé ?

\- Oui. Gold n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce sujet.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi elle a décidé d'arrêter du jour au lendemain ?

Gold laissa un silence.

\- Euuh, on va dire que, um, j'ai un peu merdé.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'était que pour une année Gold, après ça je t'aurai foutu la paix, tu ne sais pas te contenir deux minutes ? Tu es obligé de toujours maltraiter les gens ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Regina. Je ne crois pas l'avoir maltraité, mais pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai donné les clés de la bibliothèque. Comme ça elle pourra la rouvrir. Et, enfin, comme ça je n'ai pas tout gâché.

\- Attend ? Tu lui as _offert_ ?

\- Euh, oui. Je lui offre une autre solution pour qu'elle puisse avoir un travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, que je ne sais pas ? Demanda la directrice.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Regina.

\- Ok, ça doit être grave. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Dit-elle en refermant le dossier qu'elle avait devant elle et se penchant en avant.

\- Regina, s'il te plait. Je sais qu'on se dit presque tout, mais ça la nuirait, elle, plus que moi.

Elle l'observa longuement.

\- Tu l'apprécies, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien, elle est intelligente, ambitieuse, elle a du caractère et c'est une très belle jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, Gold.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis baissa les yeux. Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais c'est simplement que je souhaite l'aider.

\- Pourquoi ? Et l'aider en quoi ?

Regina faisait pression sur lui, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas aidé quelqu'un ? Je veux dire hormis, ton fils et moi. Il y eu un long silence. Tu l'apprécies vraiment.

Gold prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué, Regina.

\- Écoute, tu es mon ami, on ne l'a pas toujours été mais tu sais que je tiens à toi. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, d'accord ? Ça a déjà été assez dur comme ça avec Milah, donc tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt. Je ne veux plus que tu te renfermes.

\- Merci.

\- Allez, souris un peu, tu as quelque chose de prévue, ce soir ?

\- Euh, oui. Gold se racla la gorge.

\- Uhuh, tu veux pas m'en dire plus, non plus.

Gold lâcha un petit rire.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable quand même, hein. Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire.

\- Je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais, tu as fait pareil. Peu de temps après que j'ai commencé à fréquenter Robin, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux comme des idiots à un repas organisé par ma mère et tu n'as pas arrêté avec tes questions.

Les deux amis rigolaient à leur souvenir, c'est là que leur relation avait commencé à s'améliorer.

Gold se leva.

\- C'est vrai, et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un diner ce soir. Il prit sa cane qui était devant lui reposant contre le bureau.

\- Avec qui ? Regina était surprise.

\- Hmm, je pense que je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite. Il sortit du bureau, il pouvait l'entendre crier son nom pour qu'il revienne. J'ai des cours à donner, dearie ! Il souriait.

* * *

Ruby venait de rentrer chez elle, elle avait travaillé toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi chez Granny.

\- Belle, t'es là ? Elle jeta ses chaussures dans le petit hall d'entrée.

\- Oui, je viens de faire des pâtes tu en veux ?

\- Oh ! Magnifique, je meurs de faim !

Belle apporta deux assiettes sur la petite table du salon qui se trouvait en face de la télévision.

\- Alors, tu vas t'habiller comment ce soir ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Hmm, je pensais mettre, um, la petite robe bleue qu'on a achetée ensemble. Belle baissa les yeux.

\- Tu veux que ce soit un rendez-vous galant pour finir, non ? Elle souriait.

\- J'y ai réfléchi toute la matinée et je me suis dit que … et bien que je le trouvais plutôt attirant et que j'avais envie d'apprendre à le connaitre. C'est tout.

\- Mooh ! Belle ! T'inquiète tu seras la plus jolie ce soir.

Elles continuaient de manger.

\- J'ai parlé avec Mary-Margaret, ça te dirait une nouvelle soirée juste entre fille ce week-end ?

\- Oui, normalement oui.

\- Parfait, allez viens on va t'habiller.

XXX

Gold venait d'arriver devant leur appartement, avec son fils. Ruby vint ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonsoir, M. Gold et bonsoir jeune Baelfire ! Ruby était très souriante.

\- Et bien je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur miss Lucas.

\- Oui, vous aussi on dirait, entrez je vous en prie.

Quand il entra, il vit directement Belle, qui se trouvait debout dans le salon. Elle portait une robe bleue assortie à sa cravate, elle était ni trop longue ni trop courte. Elle moulait ses courbes parfaites, on pouvait apercevoir le début de la ligne de ses seins. Ses haut talons noires allongeait ses jambes élancées, Là, devant lui, elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Gold était bouche ouverte, en la regardant et ses yeux brillaient comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. _Splendide._

\- Bonsoir, Belle. Dit le petit Bae. Il s'approcha d'elle puis lui fit un rapide câlin et ensuite il reparti très vite s'assoir à la table.

\- Salut toi. Belle souriait, ensuite elle se tourna vers Gold qui n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard d'elle. Elle se senti rougir.

\- Monsieur Gold ? Appela Ruby.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Pardon, bonsoir miss French.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils sortirent tous deux de l'appartement puis il lui offrit son bras jusqu'à la Cadillac de Gold. Il lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture puis il alla s'installer. _Quel gentleman._ Pensa Belle.

\- Où est-ce que l'on dine ? Demanda Belle.

\- Un restaurant Français, ça vous tente ? Ou vous préférez autre chose ?

\- J'adore ! Hmm, le seul restaurant Français dans les environs est assez coûteux. Je ne voudrais pas que...

Gold l'interrompit.

\- Parfait, c'est moi qui invite. Il démarra la voiture.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que vous m'invitez, mais je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

Gold ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pose cette question. Il réfléchit.

\- Ça vous dit un autre deal ?

Belle rigola.

\- Un autre diner ?

\- Et bien disons que je vous laisse, trois essais, si vous le trouvez il n'y aura pas de deuxième diner, si vous ne le trouvez pas, je vous réinviterai à diner.

\- Nous n'avons même pas commencé le premier. Belle rigola encore.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je passe déjà un très bon moment en votre compagnie.

Belle rougit.

\- Très bien, j'accepte.

\- Premier essais. Gold fixait la route.

\- Va pour, William.

\- Non, deuxième.

\- Robert ?

\- Non, troisième.

Belle réfléchissait, elle passait déjà un bon moment, donc peut être qu'elle avait envie d'un autre diner avec lui, même si le premier n'avait pas vraiment commencé. Elle décida donc de redire le même nom, pour se "tromper".

\- Euuh, Robert ?

Gold se tourna vers elle et lâcha un petit rire.

\- Et non, dearie. On aura le droit à un deuxième diner.

Ils arrivaient devant le restaurant. Il sortit de la voiture et alla lui ouvrir la porte puis lui offrit son bras à nouveau, qu'elle prit volontiers.

\- Votre prénom alors ?

\- Et bien vous le saurez au deuxième rendez-vous.

\- C'est un rendez-vous alors ?

Il s'arrêta.

\- Pardon, c'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas parlé, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû m'avancer.

Elle souriait.

\- Non, pas de problème, ça me va.

\- Parfait. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Vous être ravissante ce soir, miss French.

Elle senti ses joues rougir.

Ils entraient dans le restaurant et ils furent accompagné à leur table devant un énorme baie vitré, ils pouvaient observer le coucher du soleil face à la mer.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Tout comme vous, miss French.

Elle rougit encore. Ils s'asseyaient.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, non ? Dit-elle.

\- On pourrait, oui.

\- Voici les menues. Le serveur se tourna vers M. Gold. Monsieur, le chef demande si vous voulez essayer notre nouvelle bouteille de vin rouge tout juste arrivé de France.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Le serveur les laissa.

\- Tu connais le chef ?

\- Et bien le restaurant m'appartient, donc uh...

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers le menu. Il n'y a pas de prix sur la carte.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui les ai.

\- Monsi- enfin Gold, je ne voudrais pas couter trop cher. Belle se senti gêner par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Belle, il lui prit la main, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que ça ne me dérange pas. Ça ne va pas faire un trou dans mon porte-monnaie. Il avait un ton rassurant et ensuite lâcha la main de Belle.

\- Très bien, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça.

Gold rigola.

\- Je vois ça.

Ils passaient commande. Belle prit un filet mignon à la moutarde et Gold choisit de prendre une petite bouillabaisse.

\- J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Dit Belle.

\- Ah oui, la question. C'était quoi, encore ?

\- Pourquoi, tu, um, enfin l'air désespéré sur ton visage ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Belle a visité la bibliothèque. Son père est furieux que sa fille essaye de reconstruire sa vie. Gold et Belle passaient un bon moment._

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

\- Pourquoi, tu, um, enfin l'air désespéré sur ton visage ?

\- C'est vrai. Gold laissa un silence. J'ai perdu ma femme il y a deux ans, la mère de Bae.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. Il prit une grande inspiration. On n'était pas heureux ensemble. Peu après la naissance de Bae, elle a préféré partir avec un autre homme et un mois plus tard j'ai appris qu'elle avait été tuée dans un accident de voiture. Même si elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort.

Belle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle prit la main de Gold et demanda :

\- Pourquoi, uh, pourquoi est-elle partie ?

\- Encore une question ? Gold sourit. Entre temps les plats arrivèrent.

Belle lui lâcha la main, posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Très bien, ça vous dit de faire un deal, Monsieur Gold ? Belle arborait un sourire en coin.

\- Je vois que vous apprenez très vite Miss French. Il sourit. Ça me va. Il prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Tu me poses une question et puis je t'en pose une, évidemment il ne faut dire que la vérité.

\- D'accord. Il réfléchit un moment, il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne ambiance.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préféré ?

\- Hmm, elle bu une gorgé, question facile, c'est le bleu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ah ! C'est à mon tour maintenant. Elle sourit. Quelle est la pire chose que vous avez faite ?

Gold se senti mal à l'aise. Il a fait plein de mauvaise chose. Il a fait plein de mauvais choix. Il ne savait même pas lesquels étaient pire que les autres. Avant de travailler en tant que professeur, Gold était un avocat réputé pour être sans pitié, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était gagné le procès peu importe si la personne qu'il défendait était coupable ou non. Il a aussi ruiné des carrières et des vies de famille. Milah était satisfaite de lui quand il exerçait ce métier mais un peu avant la naissance de leur enfant il a décidé que ce n'était plus une vie pour lui, que c'était trop risqué. Il décida de na pas parler de son ancien métier.

Gold baissa les yeux, fixa ses mains et se racla la gorge.

\- Um, je dirais ... le fait que j'ai été incapable de garder la mère de mon fils pour qu'il ait ses deux parents.

Belle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, elle pensait qu'il allait parler des conneries qu'il a fait quand il était jeune.

\- Ah. Elle laissa un silence. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute, et puis Bae t'aime ça se voit malgré tout. Dit-elle gentiment.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas du tout été un mari et un père exemplaire.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Hmm, chacun son tour. Il sourit à nouveau. Je ne voudrais pas paraitre non plus trop indiscret ou gâcher l'ambiance, dit-il très doucement. Mais, uh, pourquoi vous faite ce métier ?

Belle se remit convenablement se sa chaise.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai connu. Elle décida de dire la vérité mais ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Comment ça ? Gold grinça des dents. Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ? Avant d'être majeure ? Plus il parla plus il s'énerva. Il s'était incliné sur la table appuyer sur ses coudes.

Belle fit un geste de la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Je préfére ne pas en parler … pas maintenant en tout cas.

Il se rassit convenablement le dos sur le dossier.

\- Je suis désolé. Il ferma les yeux.

Il eut un silence.

\- Et, pourquoi ta femme est-elle partie ? Belle était surprise ta sa voix très douce, elle chuchotait presque.

\- Pour plusieurs raisons. Au début ça se passait bien, elle supportait encore mes attentions pour elle, enfin certaine, puis quand elle est tombée enceinte elle ne m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer un enfant, mais je le voulais, elle l'a quand même gardé. Et ça ne lui a pas plu. Ensuite avant la naissance de notre fils j'ai changé de carrière professionnel. Ça ne lui a pas plu non plus. Et ce qui l'a fait vraiment partir, c'est quand on a découvert que Baelfire était autiste.

Gold le disait très rarement à voix haute, Milah lui avait mis dans la tête que c'était de sa faute. Il continua à parler.

\- Je savais qu'elle me trompait souvent, mais du moment qu'elle restait pour le bonheur de son fils, je m'en foutais du mon bonheur à moi. Quand on l'a découvert elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi, de mes gènes ou je ne sais même plus trop quoi, elle m'a dit que jamais elle aurait dû le garder. Quand elle a dit ça j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris mais je l'ai empoigné violemment, je ne l'ai pas frappé mais j'ai eu envie, j'avais énormément envie de la faire taire, juste après Bae a commencer à pleurer, je l'ai relâché, puis je ne l'ai plus regarder une seule fois et dans les minutes qui ont suivis elle a préparé ses affaires et est partie avec son amant.

Il baissa les yeux de honte, il ne voulait pas croiser ceux de Belle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était énervée contre cette Milah, pas vraiment contre Gold même si ce qui il avait fait à son ex-femme lui avait fait un peu peur, elle avait déjà subi ce genre de chose. Mais elle trouvait ça irrespectueux, horrible et violent, plus violent que le geste de Gold envers son ex-femme. Elle frotta ses yeux qui étaient humides et lui toucha l'avant-bras.

\- Tu sais bien que ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas vrai, personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais ça avait l'air d'une femme méchante, en tout cas une femme qui ne méritait pas un mari tel que toi. Et je pense que par rapport à Bae, certains parents ne sont simplement pas faits pour avoir des enfants.

Il leva les yeux, il les plongea dans les _magnifiques_ yeux de Belle. Il préféra refouler ses émotions. Il lui lança un sourire triste.

\- Merci. Ils avaient discuté et chacun n'avait mangé que la moitié de leurs assiettes. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit.

\- Non, je préférais quand même t'écouter. Elle sourit. Et c'est très bon d'ailleurs.

Gold était de plus en plus surpris par Belle, il recevait de l'attention et elle l'écoutait, jamais il n'avait connu ça.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans un silence agréable, parfois ils se posait des questions, simplement pour savoir leurs plats préférés, leurs livres préférés et tout un tas de choses banal, juste pour apprendre à se connaitre. Ils ont aussi parlé de la bibliothèque et de l'appartement, notamment de l'électricité défaillante.

Ils ne voulurent pas prendre de dessert et Gold la raccompagna chez elle. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Belle s'arrêta.

\- Ce prochain diner, ce serait pour quand ? Elle sourit.

\- Disons, dans deux jours ?

\- Parfait ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie ce soir. Dit-elle timidement.

\- Moi aussi, énormément.

Ils se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux, ils sentaient tous les deux la tension entre eux mais aucune n'osait s'avancer. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien que j'avais senti une odeur familière dans le coin ! Ruby sourit.

\- Re bonsoir Miss Lucas.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le logement, et trouvèrent le jeune Bae en train de regarder la télé.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Gold.

\- Très bien, monsieur. On s'est bien amusé, j'espère que vous aussi.

Belle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parfaitement bien, je crois. Il sourit et regarda Belle. Elle lui sourit.

\- Papa ! Bae avait l'air content.

\- Ca va, mon grand ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, alors on va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Dit le petit garçon.

\- Passez une bonne fin de soirée, Monsieur. Dit Ruby.

\- Vous aussi miss Lucas, au revoir Belle. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et ensuite quitta l'appartement. Une fois la porte fermé Ruby s'exclama.

\- Alors dit moi tout !

Belle s'asseyait dans le canapé, ses yeux brillaient.

\- C'était parfait ! On a été dans un super restaurant, on en beaucoup parlé de nous-même, j'ai énormément appris à le connaitre. Il a été très gentleman du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Et le bisou ?!

\- Non, Ruby ! Elle donna un petit coup sur le bras de son amie. Par contre dans deux jours il m'invite à nouveau. Elle sourit, c'était un grand sourire.

\- Déjà ?! Et du coup c'était bien un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Et bien, oui. On en a parlé juste avant d'arrivé au restaurant. Et pour le deuxième diner, c'était encore un deal mais je pense bien qu'on le voulait tous les deux. Elle continua à sourire.

\- Bah franchement, Belle, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant sourire, tu as l'air très heureuse.

\- On verra, je ne veux rien précipité et de toute façon je ne sais même pas ce que lui, il veut.

\- Meuf ? T'as pas vu comment il te regardait ou quoi ? J'ai cru qu'il allait te manger et te savourer sur place.

\- Arrête, Ruby ! Elle laissa un silence. D'ailleurs quand on était au restaurant, à la fin on était tellement à l'aise que j'ai oublié l'épisode du club. Mais bon … si ça se trouve je me fais des films pour rien.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Belle parti tôt de l'appartement pour aller nettoyer et rangé la bibliothèque. Ruby l'avait aidé a amené certain produit de nettoyage, ensuite elle partit travailler chez Granny et laissa Belle seule rangé les affaires à côté de la porte d'entrer, mais quelques instants après son départ Belle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Belle !

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Gaston.

\- Ah, salut Gaston qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Salut, j'étais dans le coin avec des potes pour acheter quelques trucs à manger. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Et bien, j'allais juste nettoyer et rangé les étagères.

\- Si tu veux je serais ravie de t'aider, je pourrais faire venir mes potes, ça ira plus vite.

\- Euh, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas pourquoi pas.

\- Parfait, j'vais les appeler, du coup après on ira au bar, tu n'as pas d'autre choix de venir. Gaston parti en courant chercher ses amis.

Belle se senti piégé, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au bar avec Gaston, surtout s'il allait encore vouloir l'embrasser, mais l'aide qui lui apportait allait être en grand plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec deux autres amis.

\- Bon, vite fait les présentation, Belle je te présente Josh, le fou et Will, le bourreau des cœurs. Allez, les gars on y va, on met tout dans les sacs poubelles et on nettoie le sol, si ça ne te dérange pas Belle je préfère te laisser ranger les livres pour que tu les mettes comme tu le souhaites.

 _Je ne comprends pas ce type, un jour il est gentil et l'autre il ne porte aucune attention._

\- Ça me va parfaitement. Dit Belle.

Les hommes commencèrent à ranger la salle, ce fut très rapide en moins de deux heures, la salle était rangée, nettoyée et sentait bon. Belle, les a guidés sur où elle voulait les tables et les étagères. Will a proposé d'amené une machine à café qui trainait chez lui, en disant qu'il n'aimait pas le café et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Belle était contente, la salle était telle que le souhaitait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger les livres.

Par contre, Belle s'était sentie observer par Gaston et par Will tout le long, Josh lui était trop occupé à observer Gaston. Mais elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et sorti avec eux et ils se dirigèrent vers le Rabbit Hole.

Une fois sur place, ils se plaçaient tous a une table, Gaston était à coté de Belle avec Will en face d'elle et Josh en face de son pote. Ils commandèrent plusieurs shots de tequila et de la bière pour tout le monde. Belle au début se sentait mal à l'aise, mais avec l'alcool elle se relaxait de plus en plus.

Ça faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils étaient là et Will n'avait pas arrêté de la regardé.

\- T'es célib' Belle ?

Belle avait déjà bien bu.

\- Oui. Répondit Belle.

\- Oui, enfin plus pour longtemps. Dit Gaston en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Ah, t'es sur le projet. Dit Will à Gaston.

\- Évidemment, c'est la meuf la plus bonne ! Will et Gaston rigolèrent.

\- Hé ! J'suis là hein ! Cria Belle qui rigolait elle aussi. L'alcool avait l'air de lui permettre d'accepter les mots que les hommes pouvaient lui jeter, limite elle prit ça comme de l'attention sincère.

Gaston se pencha vers Will pour lui chuchoter :

\- Je pense que je me la fais, ce soir.

Un peu plus tard, Belle voulu partir et elle était encore plus soule qu'avant. Elle venait de sortir du bar, elle avait eu quelques difficultés et avait bousculé plusieurs personnes. Elle était surprise quand elle vit qu'il faisait noir dehors, elle n'arrivait pas à voir clairement ce qu'il se passait dehors. Quelqu'un cria derrière elle.

\- Hey, Belle ! J'te raccompagne hein, Gaston sourit et prit Belle par la main, lui aussi avait pas mal bu.

\- Ok. Belle accepta sa main et se colla contre lui, il avait été gentil aujourd'hui et l'alcool lui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Ils étaient sur le trottoir mais il était vide, Gaston entoura ses bras autour de Belle, qui avait son dos sur son torse et il lui embrassa le cou. _Hmm, c'est pas si mal ça quand même,_ pensa Belle. Aucun homme ne s'était vraiment occupé d'elle mais aujourd'hui Gaston, l'avait aidé sans qu'elle ne le demande et il lui avait semblé gentil avait elle, enfin grâce à l'alcool c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car plusieurs fois il lui avait mis la main aux fesses et il lui avait murmuré, qu'il voulait la prendre violemment sur la table devant tout le monde, mais Belle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Tout en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou, il l'emmena derrière le bar dans une petit ruelle et il la plaqua contre le mur. Les mains de Gaston descendirent prendre les fesses de Belle, et il les pressa. Avec sa bouche il lui embrassa, la bouche, le cou et puis il descendit dans son décolleté. Une de ses mains remonta et tira très fort sur son t-shirt couleur crème, il avait alors accès à ces seins.

\- C'est bon ça, hein ?

Belle ne répondit pas, mais se senti de plus en plus mal, elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps et elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, mais elle senti quelque chose qui la poussait de plus en plus à vouloir partir.

Gaston prit un des seins de la jeune fille dans sa bouche, il mordait bestialement dessus.

\- Arrête, un peu Gaston, s'il te plait.

\- Dès le premier jour, je voulais voir comment ma bite allait te défoncer.

Il défit sa ceinture et abaissa légèrement son pantalon, son autre main entra dans la culotte de Belle.

S'en fut trop pour elle et d'un coup l'adrénaline lui fit reprendre ses esprits, elle repoussa Gaston de toute ses forces contre le mur en face.

\- Arrête, Gaston !

\- Certainement pas, sale pute !

Il attrapa Belle par le poignet, mais elle réussit à vite s'en dégager.

\- T'es un malade, Gaston, ne m'approche plus. Elle partit en courant.

Il remonta son pantalon et se posa contre le mur, il était trop bourré que pour lui courir après. Il se chuchota à lui-même.

\- Tu vas prendre cher dans la gueule, salope. Personne ne me jette comme ça et encore moins une pute.


	8. Chapter 8

_Belle et Gold ont appris à se connaitre. Belle a rangé la bibliothèque avec l'aide de Gaston, qui plus tard dans la soirée l'a agressé mais elle réussit à l'échapper._

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Gold venait de se lever, il était de bonne humeur. Il y a deux jours il avait passé une soirée magnifique avec Belle, elle lui manquait mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui il allait la revoir pour leur deuxième diner. Il s'habilla pour la journée, comme à son habitude avec un costume noir et il décida de mettre une cravate rouge. Il descendit dans la cuisine, il se fit un café. Son fils arrivait lui aussi dans la cuisine, toujours en pyjama.

\- Bien dormi, mon grand ?

\- Oui, papa et … et toi ? Il demanda en se frottant les yeux.

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Gold sourit. Tu veux que je te prépare le petit déjeuner ou tu préfères en prendre un avec Ruby ?

\- Je veux, um, gaufres.

\- Alors ce sera chez Granny, allez va t'habiller on ne va pas tarder.

\- D'accord, tu m'aides ?

\- Si tu veux. L'homme sourit encore, n'importe quelle chose qu'il pouvait partager avec son fils, le rendait heureux.

* * *

Arrivé chez Granny, Gold fit le tour du restaurant pour entrer par derrière avec Baelfire. Il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui découvre qu'il avait un fils. Il trouva Ruby assise, elle était en train d'envoyer des messages.

\- Bonjour miss Lucas. Je viens vous déposer Bae.

Elle sursauta, et ensuite sourit.

\- Oh, bonjour Monsieur. C'est vrai, excusez-moi j'étais concentrée.

\- Pas de soucis, je vous laisse.

Gold se dirigea vers la porte et avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, il entendit Ruby.

\- Euh, attendez. Ruby était un peu gêné.

Gold était surpris.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Um, elle baissa la tête. Il s'est passé un évènement hier soir, ça concerne Belle.

 _Quoi ?!_ Gold serra très fort la mâchoire mais resta de marbre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire, et je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Et puis même je ne sais pas si elle veut que vous le sachiez mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait vous rejoindre dans votre boutique ? Elle est vraiment pas bien.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr. Je comptais y rester toute la journée, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

\- Merci, Monsieur Gold. Ruby sourit.

Il sortit et alla rejoindre sa boutique qui ne se trouvait pas loin du restaurant.

* * *

Après deux heures à ranger et réparer quelques babioles dans son arrière-boutique, il entendit la clochette, de la porte d'entrée, sonner.

\- Um, Gold ?

Il sortit de derrière les rideaux. Il trouva Belle, habillé avec un jeans slim qui rendait ses jambes longue et fine, un t-shirt blanc, un gilet bleu et une petite veste noire. Elle avait les bras croisés, elle semblait avoir froid. Elle était fort pâle.

\- Belle ? Gold la regarda d'un air inquiet.

\- Uh, je ne dérange pas ? Sa voix tremblait.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il sourit et lui tendit son bras. Viens dans l'arrière boutique.

Elle hésita. Après quelques secondes elle passa devant Gold et se rendit derrière les rideaux, elle ne l'attendit pas, elle s'affala directement sur le petit lit. Gold la regarda, elle fixait le sol. Il décida d'aller prendre une chaise et il s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Um, miss Lucas m'a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Il utilisa un ton rassurant.

Belle fixait toujours le sol, assise sur le lit, elle avait ses bras croisés, comme pour se protéger. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses coudes appuyé sur ses cuisses.

Gold hésita, mais il approcha très lentement sa main jusqu'à tenir celle de Belle. D'un coup son regard fixait leurs deux mains et elle se mit à pleurer, elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il choisit alors de s'assoir à côté d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota des mots rassurant dans l'oreille.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Belle se calma peu à peu. Elle était penchée dans les bras de Gold. Elle se redressa et chuchota :

\- Je suis désolée, tu as certainement du travail. Elle renifla.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, Belle. Tu peux rester si tu en ressens le besoin, j'avais presque fini de toute façon. C'était un mensonge mais il préférait s'occuper de Belle plutôt que de travailler.

\- Merci. Elle sourit.

\- Voilà, je préfère voir ça. Dit-il en lui souriant en retour, il la relâcha et se leva. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Um, oui je veux bien. Sa voix tremblait toujours.

Gold se dirigea un peu plus loin pour faire le thé :

\- Entoure toi de la couverture, si tu veux. Dit-il en pointant la couverture sur laquelle elle est assise.

Elle fit comme il a dit. Il arriva avec deux tasses dans les mains, il lui en tendit une, qu'elle prit.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle affirma de la tête. Gold décida de lui laisser prendre son temps. Après quelques minutes elle prit une grande inspiration et dirigea son regard sur sa tasse.

\- H-hier soir j'ai décidé d'aller boire un verre avec ce que je pensais être, un ami. Tout se passait très bien au début, j'ai fait la connaissance d'autre personnes. Puis quand je suis sortie … Belle recommença à pleurer. J'avais bu, beaucoup trop je pense. Je pensais juste qu'il était gentil, je lui faisais un peu confiance malgré tout. Elle se calma à nouveau. Il m'a rejoint dehors, en me disant qu'il voulait me raccompagner. Je n'avais pas toute ma tête et- et il a commencé à embrasser mon cou, et puis il a voulu beaucoup plus.

Gold ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il l'a repris alors dans ses bras.

\- Shh, tu es en sécurité maintenant, d'accord ? Il lui caressa les cheveux, tout en serrant très fort la mâchoire.

\- Tu, um, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec ses grands yeux bleus, ils avaient rougi à cause de ses pleurs.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu allais être furieux … ou que j'allais te dégouter. Elle baissa son regard.

\- Non, non pas du tout, Belle. Regarde-moi. Elle obéit. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, et je ne pourrais pas être furieux contre toi. Jamais.

Elle se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras, et fit tomber la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle se pencha pour la reprendre.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle rapidement. Elle est ébréchée.

Gold lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Belle, ce n'est qu'une tasse. Je vais nettoyer ça.

Il se leva, et nettoya le thé par terre et se rassit sur la chaise en face d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne me trouves pas repoussante ? Malgré la situation de notre rencontre.

Gold ne bougea plus. D'un coup il se senti embarrassé. Mais il voulait lui dire la vérité. Il se gratta la tête.

\- Hum, il se racla la gorge. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça... mais uh, tu as un peu changé ma vie. C'était à son tour de fixer le sol.

Belle était surprise.

\- Ah ?

\- Je t'ai expliqué légèrement mon histoire avec mon ex-femme. Pendant notre vie commune, j'ai tout fait pour elle, elle avait absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse ou au moins satisfaite. Elle demandait énormément d'attention, alors je lui en apportais beaucoup. Mais elle en revanche, elle ne donnait pas grand-chose en retour. Ce n'est pas que j'attendais la moindre chose mais du coup on ne partageait rien, ce n'était que dans un sens. Il essuya son front. Quand on avait une relation sexuelle, là aussi je voulais qu'elle soit satisfaite, sauf qu'elle me disait qu'elle ne l'était pas, um, souvent elle m'humiliait. Et du coup elle ne me donnait pas d'attention, là non plus. Um, je n'avais jamais été dans le club de Zelena, elle m'avait déjà invité là-bas, mais ce n'est pas mon truc. Mais le soir de mon anniversaire, je me suis rendue dans un bar qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, je ne sais pas trop ce qui a fait que j'ai été dans ce club, mais on peut tous les deux constater que j'y étais. Je t'ai vu de loin d'ailleurs, je te trouvais déjà magnifique. Belle rougit. Quand on a eu, um, ce 'moment', même si ce n'était que ton travail, tu as eu de l'attention pour moi. Et je n'avais jamais eu cette sensation avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais cette impression d'être important. Bien que le lendemain, je ne me souvenais de rien, j'avais toujours cette sensation en moi, je ne savais plus ni comment ni pourquoi, mais ce que je n'avais pas oublier, c'est que quelqu'un s'était occupé de moi... Et après ça j'ai eu envie de passer plus de temps avec mon fils. Il laissa un silence. Je me sentais mieux, parce que … j'avais cette sensation que quelqu'un avait bien voulu de moi.

Gold venait de se livrer à Belle et il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien révélé de sa vie, mais il avait confiance en elle. D'un coup elle se leva, s'assit sur les genoux de Gold et mis ses bras entour de son cou.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille, elle souriait.

Après quelques instants, il la repoussa, légèrement, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci, pour quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, ceux de Belle étaient encore rouge, sa bouche était entre ouverte, elle ne demandait qu'à être embrassés.

Ils ne savaient pas lequel des deux à fait le premier pas, mais après quelques temps à se regarder, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils plongeaient dans un baisé passionné.


	9. Chapter 9

_Belle a expliqué son incident à Gold, et lui aussi s'est confié à elle._

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Au commencement le baiser était doux, voire un peu hésitant du côté de Belle qui n'était pas très expérimentée. Ensuite elle sentie la langue de Gold caresser ses lèvres, il était délicat, elle lui ouvrit alors l'accès. Il avait le contrôlé du baisé, il la guida avec sa langue, tout en explorant sa bouche, ils se découvraient. Il entendit sa Belle, pousser un petit gémissement. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, et sans s'en rendre compte un grognement sorti du fond de la gorge de Gold. Les mains de la jeune brunette étaient dans les cheveux de son ancien client tandis que celles de Gold se trouvaient sur une des joues de sa belle et l'autre sur sa hanche afin qu'elle soit au plus près possible de lui. Leur baisé était devenu passionné.

Il se séparèrent tous les deux, par manque d'air. Gold senti l'excitation monté en lui, donc il bougea un peu sur sa chaise pour ne pas qu'elle sente quoi que ce soit. D'un coup Belle réalisa autre chose, et se leva.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas mal à ta jambe ?! Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Gold était surpris, et encore étourdit par ce qui venait de se produire mais s'il était franc ; oui il avait mal.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il se senti maintenant gêné.

Belle se rassit sur le petit lit en face de lui.

\- Um, tu-tu veux toujours qu'on aille dîner, ce soir ? Demanda Gold.

\- Pas toi ? Belle était surprise. Tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Non, non ! Mais je pensais que toi tu le regrettais. Il baissa les yeux.

Elle lui prit la main.

\- Non je ne regrette pas du tout, et si c'était à refaire, je le referai volontiers. Elle sourit.

\- Ah oui ? Il lui lança un sourire séducteur, et porta la main de Belle à ses lèvres pour lui poser un baisé.

\- On verra, ce soir. Elle rougit et continua à sourire puis se leva. Il commence à faire tard, je vais aller me préparer. Elle laissa un silence. Merci Gold de m'avoir écouté et de ne pas m'avoir jugé. Dit-elle timidement.

Il se leva à son tour.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Belle, je pourrais toujours t'écouter. A ce soir.

\- A ce soir. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et sorti du magasin.

Quand il entendit la sonnette retentir, annonçant le départ de la jolie brunette, Gold se précipita sur son téléphone.

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question à Belle, il savait déjà quel _enculé_ lui avait fait du mal. Il composa un numéro.

\- Dove, j'aurai du travail pour vous … Très bien, il faudrait que vous me rameniez le jeune Gaston … Merci, j'en aurai besoin demain. Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Ruby alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

\- Bonsoir, M. Gold ! Elle avait l'air très enjouée.

\- Bonsoir, miss Lucas. Il franchit la porte d'entrée et aperçu son fils. Tu as passé une bonne journée avec Ruby ?

\- Oui ! Répondit le jeune garçon. On rentre déjà ?

\- Non. Il caressa les cheveux de son enfant. Je viens chercher miss French. Ils souriaient.

\- D'accord. Bae courra vers le canapé.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur. Dit Belle qui arrivait derrière lui, elle lui souriait.

Elle portait une jupe bleu foncé qui marquait sa taille, elle arrivait un peu au-dessus de ses genoux et un petit chemisier blanc, accompagné de haut talon noir. Elle avait mis juste assez de maquillage.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Il lui tendit son bras et le prit. Ils sortirent de l'appartement.

\- Passez une bonne soirée. Cria Ruby qui ferma la porte.

Comme la dernière fois, il lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et installa Belle, à l'intérieur. Il contourna, ensuite, la voiture pour la rejoindre.

\- Alors ? Où allons-nous ? Demanda Belle.

\- Mmm, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans un restaurant italien, _Pasta Divina._

\- Ça me plaît ! Elle sourit puis se pencha vers lui pour lui poser un gentil bisou sur la joue.

* * *

Une fois installé à leur table, avec à nouveau un coucher de soleil en fond, qui menait sur la forêt, ils commandèrent tous les deux des pâtes, au pesto pour Gold et des Tagliatelle au saumon fumé pour Belle. Ils étaient servis avec du vin blanc. Gold demanda alors un verre d'eau, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas boire, mais n'interdit pas Belle de le faire, si elle le souhaitait.

\- Tu es irrésistible, ce soir. Il baissa la tête. Enfin, je veux dire comme d'habitude mais-

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Elle sourit. Tu es très séduisant. Elle devenait timide.

\- Apparemment, aucun de nous deux n'a l'habitude des compliments.

\- Je pense bien. Elle laissa un silence. Par contre, j'aimerai bien connaitre, justement, le prénom, de cet homme séduisant devant moi. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il rigola légèrement.

\- C'est vrai. Et bien je dois t'avouer, que je t'ai menti. Son sourire se transforma en une petite grimace.

\- Ah bon ? Elle était confuse.

\- Euh, je voulais déjà un deuxième dîner avec toi, donc j'ai fait semblant que tu n'avais pas trouver mon prénom, mais comme tu l'as dit deux fois, je me suis sentie rassuré, dans le sens, où peut être que toi aussi, tu en avais envie.

\- Oui, j'en avais envie. Belle rigola. Donc je l'ai trouvé ?

\- Oui, je m'appelle, Robert. Il se sentait soulagé, que Belle ne lui en veuille pas.

\- J'aime, ça te va bien. Elle lui prit la main, quand soudain à ce moment-là, une fois surgit derrière lui.

\- Gold ! La femme lui embrassa furieusement la joue. Comment tu vas ?!

Il tourna son regard, et reconnu tout de suite, Regina.

\- Uh, je vais bien et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien, je viens d'arriver, je suis assise pas très loin derrière avec, Robin, et toi, tu es avec- elle se retourna vers Belle. Uh, miss french ? Regina n'était pas vraiment étonnée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Gold. Je savais que tu l'appréciais ! Bon, et bien, je vous laisse, hein.

Avant même que Robert ne puisse répondre, elle était déjà partie. Il se retourna avec vers la jeune brunette.

\- Ce fut expéditif, dit-il.

Belle portait un petit sourire, _très séduisant_.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Elle bû une gorgé de vin.

\- Uh-um, une fois. Il se gratta la tête et bû lui aussi dans son verre.

Elle mordit se lèvre inférieure.

\- Je peux... savoir ce que tu lui as dit ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu étais partie, je ne lui ai rien dit, évidemment. Je lui ai ensuite dit que je t'avais offert la bibliothèque. Elle était surprise parce qu'elle sait que je ne donne jamais sans rien demander en retour, sauf pour toi. Donc elle en a conclu, que je t'appréciais … vraiment.

\- Et, elle a raison ?

Il baissa la tête et répondit timidement.

\- Oui. Oui, sinon je ne t'aurai pas raconté autant de chose sur moi. Même si tu ne connais pas tout, tu en connais déjà une petite partie. Par contre, j'aimerai, si tu le veux bien évidemment, en connaitre un peu plus sur toi. Il demandait gentiment.

Le serveur arriva avec leur plat, il les déposa et reparti tout de suite.

Belle plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle répondit.

\- Je sais, je n'en parle pas beaucoup, parce que j'ai peur de mon passé. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas heureux, j'aimerai l'oublier. J'aimerai commencer une nouvelle vie, ici, à Storybrook.

\- Je ne suis pas très content de mon passé non plus. J'ai fait des choses horribles. J'ai infligé des choses horribles à centaines personne, et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais le meilleur moyen de passer à autre chose, c'est de l'accepter. Même si ce n'est pas joyeux. Je ne veux pas te forcée du tout, peut être que plus tard tu accepteras de m'en parler. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci. Elle sourit timidement.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Merci, de m'écouter, d'être là pour moi. Tu as partagé des choses de ta vie avec moi et ça m'aide … ça m'aide à m'ouvrir un peu plus. Tu es si calme, et rassurant. J'adore être avec toi. J'ai l'impression … qu'on se comprend facilement. Hormis Ruby, je n'ai jamais été proche de quelqu'un, enfin, si ma mère, mais elle est décédée il y a longtemps.

Il lui prit la main et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Et je suis content que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi. Il lui lâcha la main, et décida de changer de conversation. Tu trouves ça comment ? Il fit un signe de tête en direction du plat devant elle.

\- Extrêmement bon. Tu as touché un point sensible en choisissant un restaurant italien.

\- J'en suis très heureux.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de livres, quand ils décidèrent de se lever pour partir. Gold remarqua que Regina avait déjà quitter le restaurant.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble, ils étaient toujours dans la voiture.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir manger chez moi, un soir ? Demanda Belle.

\- Un troisième diné ? Il sourit.

\- Et bien, oui, je cuisine bien et j'aimerai te faire goûter, et en plus j'aurai moins l'impression de te coûter cher.

Il lui prit très vite la main.

\- Hey, je sais que ça peut sembler beaucoup d'argent pour certain, mais pas pour moi. Et je préfère le dépenser en ta compagnie, avec un bon repas, plutôt que de le dépenser dans du whisky, avec pour seul compagnie, moi-même.

\- D'accord, mais je tiens quand même à te faire à manger. Elle sourit.

\- Alors, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Il sortit de la voiture en prenant sa canne, qui se trouvait sur le siège arrière, et alla ouvrir la porte à Belle. Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement. Ils sentirent tous les deux une tension, une sorte de force qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre. Et ce fut Belle qui fit le premier pas. Très rapidement elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Gold et écrasa ses lèvres humides contre les siennes. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser leurs langues danser, il pouvait encore goûter le vin blanc, qu'elle avait bû au restaurant. Il quitta sa bouche, pour tracer une ligne de baisers sur la mâchoire de Belle. Ensuite il arriva à son cou. Il pouvait entendre les petits gémissements de la jeune femme. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa taille, l'autre tenant sa canne. Il continua jusqu'à arriver à son lobe d'oreille, qu'il mordit légèrement. Ils se sentaient tous les deux dans une bulle, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge à côté.

\- Ruby ! Dit Belle en se tournant vers son amie.

Ruby s'empêcha de rire en retourna directement dans l'appartement.

Robert lui baissa les yeux, quand il senti la main de Belle sur son menton qui lui fit remonter son regard jusqu'à ces yeux bleus.

\- Merci. Dit Belle, Gold était confus mais ne dit rien. On se voit bientôt alors ? Elle sourit.

Il affirma de la tête, ensuite Baelfire sortit de l'appartement.

\- On y va ? Dit le jeune garçon. Au revoir, Belle.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie, sans un dernier regard pour Belle. Cette dernière rentra rejoindre son amie, qui était en train de sauter sur le canapé.

\- Alors ? Explique !

\- Et bien, on a eu un super diner, et, est arrivé ce qui est arrivé. Belle était un peu gênée.

\- Oui, mais comment c'était ?! Le bisou !

\- C'était … intense. Elle se mordillât la lèvre et sourit.

\- Il embrasse bien ?

\- Ooh ! Oui ! Plus que bien, même. Mais il était bizarre après, j'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait peur. Belle était incertaine.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gold se rendit près du port de Storybrook pour rejoindre Dove.

\- Bonjour, Dove.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Bonjour, . Je fais ce que vous m'avez demandé, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller dans le hangar 53.

\- Très bien, merci. C'était facile ?

\- Juste un peu lourd à transporter.

Gold ricana. Il lui fit, ensuite, un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le hangar.

Il faisait sombre et humide. Le hangar était gigantesque. Il passa à travers plusieurs portes, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de celle qu'il voulait. De l'autre côté, il y avait une salle complètement insonorisée, avec juste deux chaises et une table.

\- Qui est là ?! La voix de Gaston tremblait. Ses habilles étaient sales et il avait un sac noir sur la tête. Il était attaché à une de chaise, au niveau des chevilles et des poignets.

\- Bonjour. Gold venait de franchir la porte, calmement.

\- Qui est là ?! Et pourquoi je suis ici ?!

Il s'avança vers lui et s'assis sur la chaise juste en face de celle de Gaston, ils étaient séparés par une table.

\- Si tu réponds à mes questions, je répondrais au tienne. Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur.

\- Je connais cette voix ! Gaston avait encore plus peur.

\- Sans doute. Bon, première question : pourquoi as-tu agressé, Belle ?

Gaston ne répondit pas, mais trembla encore plus. Gold tapa alors sa cane violemment sur la table.

\- Je peux pas … je peux pas le dire … s'il vous plait !

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Il avait une voix très menaçante.

\- S'il vous plait... je ne dirais rien, j'e vous le jure, libérez-moi. Gaston pleurait.

\- Tant que tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, tu resteras ici. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Belle French ?

Gold se leva, et frappa Gaston dans le genou à l'aide de sa canne. Ce dernier hurla.

\- On me l'a demandé ! Arrêtez !

Robert se calma.

\- Qui te l'a demandé ? Je veux des noms. La tête de Gold n'était qu'à quelque centimètres de celle de Gaston.

Le jeune homme respira très fort et très vite. Il essaya de se calmer.

\- Son père. Dit-il dans un chuchotement.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gold et Belle se rapprochent de plus en plus. Robert cherche à avoir des informations auprès de Gaston, qui lui a fait une grosse révélation._

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

\- Son père. Dit-il dans un chuchotement.

\- Son père ? Gold ne comprenait pas. Comment ça ? Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Robert perdit patience, et hurla. Pourquoi son père lui voudrait dû mal ?!

Au plus grand étonnement de Gold, Gaston se mit à rire.

\- Vous ne savez donc rien d'elle, hein ? Il rigola encore plus. Elle vous a eu avec ses yeux bleus, vous vous êtes perdu dedans, mais c'est la plus grosse des putes. Vous finirez par le voir, vous aussi. Son père l'a vu, elle tient bien de sa mère.

Le plus âgé des deux, se leva et jeta la table contre le mur, il voulait tuer Gaston. C'était son seul but. Mais il se calma assez vite. Il n'avait pas encore assez d'informations. Pour l'instant, Gaston devait rester en vie.

\- Tu vas rester ici, pour l'instant. Au bout d'un moment tu finiras par parler, et tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, dearie. Gold se dirigea vers la porte, mais juste avant de partir il entendit Gaston.

\- Elle suce bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait entendre qu'il souriait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir, mais il retourna vers le jeune homme et frappa très fort, avec sa canne, sur sa tête.

Gold s'en alla.

* * *

Belle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. _Sa bibliothèque._ Tout était, maintenant, rangé comme elle le voulait. Tout était propre, ça sentait bon. Elle a fait mettre un comptoir près de l'entrée, il y a plus de tables qu'avant, et il y a une bonne distinction entre la section 'enfant' et 'adulte'. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait revivre. Elle alla dehors et accrocha une grande pancarte, indiquant : _La bibliothèque est ouverte._

Elle retourna à son comptoir, derrière son ordinateur. Il n'a même pas fallu 15 minutes, pour que les clients arrivent. Le premier c'était Leroy.

\- Bonjour. Dit Belle tout sourire.

\- Yo. Répondit Leroy. Ça fait du bien de voir la bibliothèque ouverte. Il regarda autour de lui. Wow ! Vous avez bien changé l'endroit, c'est pas mal.

\- Merci. Belle sourit.

Le Dr. Hopper arriva à son tour juste derrière Leroy.

\- C'est très chaleureux, maintenant.

Les deux hommes font ensuite le tour de la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps, certains enfants sont eux aussi rentrés et couraient un peu partout. Un enfant rentra en dernier et derrière lui se trouvait, quelqu'un que Belle connaissait.

\- Bonjour, miss French.

\- Bonjour, madame Mills, je peux vous aider ?

\- J'imagine que Roland va faire son chemin tout seul, mais je suis surtout là pour vous parler, on n'en a pas trop eu l'occasion.

\- Ah, oui. Belle était gênée.

\- Vous sortez avec Gold ? Demanda Regina très directement.

\- Euh, par sortir, vous entendez quoi ?

\- Et bien, est-ce que vous vous fréquentez ?

\- On a déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous, mais pour l'instant, ça ne va pas plus loin. On s'entend très bien, et on aime bien discuter et passez du temps ensemble. Le regarde de Belle s'est illuminé en parlant de Gold.

\- Pour l'instant ? Regina était sceptique.

\- Oui.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous arrêtiez vôtre stage, mais si vous le faites souffrir, vous le regretterez. Donc avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait, réfléchissez bien. Belle se sentit attaqué.

\- Excusez-moi, mais il ne s'est encore rien passé, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Je connais les filles de votre genre-

\- De mon genre ? La jeune brunette commença à s'énervé. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous me paraissiez tout à fait normal au début, mais quand vous avez arrêté votre stage, j'ai fait mes recherches, je sais où vous travaillé actuellement et surtout, je sais pour qui vous travaillez.

\- Madame Mills, s'il vous plait, j'essaye juste de me sortir de cette situation, je ne veux plus travailler pour votre sœur. Belle sentait ses larmes monter.

\- Est-ce que vous vous servez de Gold ?

\- Non, pas du tout. J'ai évité tout contact avec lui au début-

\- Pourquoi, ça ?

\- Il a été client là-bas.

Regina n'était pas au courant du tout, elle était choquée. Elle laissa un silence. Pendant que Belle se cachait le visage dans ses mains. Heureusement qu'elles chuchotaient et que personne ne prêtait attention à leur discussion.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez arrêté. Conclus Regina.

\- Oui, renifla Belle. Il ne s'en souvenait pas au début, donc je comptais là-dessus, mais votre sœur, Zelena, nous a croisé au mariage, et elle a tout balancé.

\- C'est bien ma sœur, ça. Bon, je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça, miss French. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que Gold ne souffre plus, vous comprenez.

\- Oui bien sûr, vous êtes sa meilleure amie. Belle sourit, elle sait que Ruby serait capable de faire la même chose que Regina, actuellement. Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera mais pour l'instant je suis bien avec lui, même si il n'y a pas eu grand-chose, encore.

\- Très bien. Regina fit un clin d'oeil. Bon et bien merci de vous occuper de la bibliothèque, je vois que cet endroit a bien changé, j'espère que tout ceci pourra vous aidez, à vous en sortir.

\- Merci. Dit Belle.

* * *

Ruby claqua la porte de l'appartement et alla s'écrouler dans le canapé, juste à côté de Belle.

\- Alors ? Première journée ?

\- Plutôt, bien. Ruby, c'est la première fois que je me suis faites de l'argent, grâce à autre chose que mon corps. Belle sourit, c'était un sourire plein de lumière.

\- Je suis trop contente pour toi, Belle. Elles se prirent dans les bras. Tu as des nouvelles de Gold ?

\- Non, je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin, mais je toujours pas de réponse. Je t'avais dit que je le trouvais bizarre, quand il est parti hier soir.

\- Tu as dû le chamboulé, c'est normal. Et puis je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de type a apprécié de s'est fait chopper en train d'embrasser une jolie demoiselle. Dit Ruby d'un ton joueuse.

\- Arrête. Belle rigola et senti son téléphone vibrer.

\- Ah ! Quand on parle du loup. Dit Ruby. C'est lui ? Elle partit cherche deux glaces et deux cuillères.

\- Oui. Il a écrit :

 _Oui, j'ai bien dormi, j'espère que toi aussi. Pour le diner, pourquoi pas demain soir, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai déjà envie de te voir._

\- Mooh il est trop chou, enfin il te répond, il est quand même 18h, quoi. Ruby se moqua un petit peu.

Belle rigola.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est chou. Elle prit la glace que Ruby lui tendit. Merci. Elle répondit :

 _Demain, ça me va très bien, j'ai hâte. Je dois te parler d'autre chose aussi :/  
_

\- Demain, j'irai parler avec Zelena. Vu qu'elle n'est toujours pas au courant, que j'arrête.

\- Bonne idée.

Ensuite, Belle et Ruby ont passé une soirée calme, en regardant des séries et en mangeant de la glace. Belle s'est rendue compte qu'elle a souvent pensé à Gold.

* * *

Le lendemain, Belle se rendit au club de striptease, il était encore fermé au client. Mais elle savait que Zelena serait déjà là, pour préparer la soirée.

\- Bonjour, Zelena.

\- Hey, Belle ! Elles se prirent dans les bras. J'avais plus de nouvelles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Voilà, alors j'ai un nouvel emploi, donc j'arrête de travailler ici.

\- Oh, non ! Tu avais tellement de talent.

\- Désolé, mais je préfère changer. Belle se sentit un peu embarrassée.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout.

\- Comment il va ? Gold ?

\- Bien, je pense. Belle sourit.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Zelena devenait suspecte et son sourire disparu.

\- Oui, enfin on a eu quelque rendez-vous. Elle sourit encore.

\- Mouai, bon allez va-t'en, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Euh, d'accord. Belle était confuse mais ne se posa pas plus de question que ça, et sortit du club pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Elle va voir celle-là, si elle peut me voler mon gars. Dit Zelena, elle décida d'envoyer un message à Gold.

 _J'aurai besoin qu'on se voie demain si c'est possible ?_

Il répondit assez vite.

 _D'accord. A demain._

* * *

\- Bon, Belle, je vais aller chercher le petit chez Gold et ensuite j'irai chez Jefferson, pour vous laisser tranquille. Appelle-moi si tu as un souci. Ruby sourit, et ensuite donna un bisou à Belle, sur la joue.

\- Parfait, merci de me laisser ton appart', Ruby.

\- T'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir, à tout a l'heure. Ruby sortit.

Belle s'activa à faire à manger et à dresser une belle table. Elle décida de préparer, du saumon en papillote, avec des tomates cerise, dans champignons, et un bouquet garni. Pour le dessert elle prépara un bavarois à la framboise.

Après une heure et demi, elle entendit sonner à la porte, elle alla ouvrir. Mais juste avant elle hésita. _Je peux l'embrasser ou pas ?_ Pensa Belle. Elle ouvrit et sourit.

\- Bonsoir, Belle. Gold lui retourna un sourire, il avait une main derrière son dos.

\- Bonsoir, Rob. Elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Hmm, Rob ? J'aime bien. Juste après qu'il ait fini sa phrase, les lèvres de Belle caressèrent les siennes. Belle entourait son cou de ses bras, et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveaux. Tous les deux poussaient un gémissement.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi hier. Dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi. Il sourit, un sourire sincère elle pouvait le voir. Tiens, c'est pour toi. Il lui tendit ce qu'il avait derrière son dos.

\- Des roses ?! Elles sont magnifiques. Elle prit le bouquet et le sentit. Merci beaucoup, viens entre, installe-toi, je vais chercher un vase.

\- Ca sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il s'asseyait dans le canapé.

\- Merci, alors le plat s'appel : Amour de saumon en papillote. Elle sourit, et alla s'installé à côté de lui.

\- Ca me plait, je vois que tu aimes beaucoup le saumon. Il sourit. Alors tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Ça faisait plaisir à Belle, qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle sentait vraiment qu'il s'intéressait à elle, en tant que personne.

\- J'ai ouvert la bibliothèque hier. Elle sourit. Et puis, uh, Regina est venue.

\- Ah ? Gold ne savait pas trop si c'était bon ou mauvais.

\- Elle voulait te protéger.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, elle ne voulait pas que je te fasse du mal, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. Et elle a fait quelque recherche sur moi, et elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé … entre nous, um, avant.

\- Ah. Il laissa un silence.

\- Mais, ça va, tout s'est bien passé au final, elle voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait entre nous je crois, et venir avec cette histoire pour avoir un moyen de pression. Mais je pense lui avoir montrer qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle sourit.

\- Donc, ça ne t'a pas refroidi ? Il paraissait peu sûr de lui. Enfin, tu veux essayer quelque cho-

Elle s'embrassa, elle lui caressa la joue. Elle posa ensuite son front contre le sien.

\- Évidemment, que j'ai envie d'essayé. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

\- Ca me plait. Il sourit.

Son alarme de téléphone sonna.

\- Le plat est prêt. Elle se leva.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non, mais tu peux déjà de mettre à table, si tu veux.

Elle arriva avec le plat et les servirent tous les deux, ensuite elle s'asseyait à son à tour en face de lui. Ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Comment va, Baelfire ?

\- Il va bien. Il me parle assez souvent de toi, d'ailleurs.

\- Ca me fait plaisir, il est tellement gentil et mignon. Enfin, un peu comme son père. Elle rougit.

Il s'arrêta de manger.

\- C'est bien la première fois, qu'on me nomme et qu'on dise 'mignon' dans la même phrase.

\- Ah, bah c'est que tu ne l'as pas entendu quand je l'ai dit à Ruby.

\- Sinon, je t'ai dit à quel point je te trouvais magnifique, ce soir ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais ça fait plaisir de le savoir. Elle rougit encore plus.

\- Tu te sens bien dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui c'est génial, j'ai été voir Zelena aujourd'hui. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais plus été au club, mais je voulais quand même la prévenir, que j'arrêtais.

\- Ah ? Elle t'a parlé de moi, par hasard ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? Il laissa un silence. Vous avez eu une relation tous les deux ? Belle était horrifié.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Mais aujourd'hui elle m'a envoyé un message en me disant qu'elle devait me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai simplement fait le lien, entre ta visite et le message. Il lui prit la main. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Zelena. Mais elle a toujours voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Elle lui serra la main.

\- Ah, d'accord. Désolé j'ai pensé trop vite. Elle laissa un silence. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop un cas désespéré. Elle le regardait dans les yeux.

Il se leva et la fit se lever. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Belle, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, du tout. Je t'apprécie tel que tu es, j'aime être avec toi et rire avec toi. Je me sens bien. Et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose. Et sache que je ne te pousserais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Il l'embrassa tout doucement sur la bouche, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Et le plat est délicieux, tu cuisines vraiment bien. Je peux encore moins passer à côté de ça. Dit-il sur un ton joueur.

Belle rigola.

\- Tu n'as pas encore goûter le dessert. Elle aussi joueuse.

Ses paroles ont directement stimulé son endroit masculin, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. _Elle n'est sans doute pas prête, calme-toi._

\- J'ai hâte. Il sourit timidement.

Après le repas, qui s'est passé relativement bien, en parlant un peu de tout et de rien. Ils allaient s'installer dans le canapé. Ils décidèrent de s'accompagner d'une coupe de champagne, chacun qui était posé sur la table basse.

\- Le dessert était vraiment délicieux.

Il l'embrassa. Un de ses mains était dans les cheveux de Belle et l'autre sur sa hanche, plus le baisé devenait passionné plus il la voulait près de lui.

Belle aussi voulait être très proche de lui, elle décida donc de s'assoir sur ces cuisses. Ses bras étaient bien serrés autour de son cou. Il laissa un gémissement, quand il l'a senti s'installer. Le baisé devenait de plus en plus un besoin l'un de l'autre. Belle eu besoin de reprendre sa respiration, mais continue à lui embrasser, la joue, la mâchoire, puis le cou. Elle le mordilla juste assez pour laisser quelques traces.

Un grognement sorti de Gold, il sentait que son érection devenait de plus en plus inconfortable pour lui, son pantalon était devenu trop serré. Il essayait tout de même de la cacher.

Belle continue de l'autre côté de son cou, pendant que Gold lui caressait le dos, les hanches et puis … il s'arrêta. Il n'osait pas la toucher plus. Il lui posa un dernier bisou sur la bouche. Et ensuite essaya de s'installer de sorte à ce que Belle ne sente pas son érection.

Elle était toujours sur ses cuisses et les bras autour de son cou. Mais il ne devait pas oublier son objectif.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Belle. T'es parents doivent être fière. Il se pencha vers la table pour prendre son verre. Belle fit de même.

\- Je ressemble très fort à ma mère. Elle sourit.

\- Tu as une photo d'elle ?

\- Oui, regarde. Elle lui montra une photo en noir et blanc, sur une plage il y avait une femme qui avait l'air heureuse, elle jouait avec une bouée, à côté d'une petite fille, qui était sans doute Belle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble. Ta mère était elle aussi magnifique.

Belle rougit.

\- Et ton père ? Robert senti Belle se raidir. On n'est pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

Belle baissa la tête.

\- C'est juste qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Mais tu ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir. Comme je t'ai dit la première fois, travailler au club c'est tout ce que je connaissais. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet ce soir, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir, si on veut commencer quoi que ce soit ensemble. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand je vivais avec mon père en Australie, il avait toujours des problèmes d'argent, il jouait et buvait beaucoup. Je ne le voyais jamais aller travailler, et je ne comprenais pas non plus, comment cela se faisait qu'il y avait de l'argent à la maison, alors que mes parents ne travaillaient pas. Mais j'étais petite, et je ne me posais pas trop de questions non plus. Mais plus tard, j'ai compris.

Gold serra la mâchoire.

\- Il se servait de ma mère. Belle retenait ses larmes et regarda dans le vide.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gold a eu quelques informations de la part de Gaston sur le père de Belle. Lors de leur rendez-vous il a essayé d'en savoir plus._

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

\- Il se servait de ma mère. Belle retenait ses larmes et regarda dans le vide. C'était une femme vraiment extraordinaire et pleine de vie. Elle laissa un silence, pour se contenir. Et il l'a détruite. Belle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Gold. Elle pouvait y voir de la colère et du dégout, _du dégout envers moi ?_ Gold, lui voyait dans son regard des larmes qui ne tombait pas, de la tristesse, de la colère et de la déception. Elle aussi avait été détruite par cela.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Belle se leva pour aller cherche un mouchoir.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû gâcher l'ambiance, dit-elle.

Il se leva pour la rejoindre, et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Belle. Ta vie n'a pas été facile, et c'est moi qui suis désolé d'en avoir parlé. Mais je voulais apprendre à te connaitre … N'importe quelle partie de ta vie. Je ne te jugerai jamais.

Belle se senti soulagée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve repoussante.

\- Merci. Elle sourit, ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

Elle se dégagea légèrement de son emprise, et entama un baisé très doux, les mains de Belle se dirigèrent très lentement dans les cheveux de Gold pour venir lui gratter subtilement le crâne, qui fit grogner Gold. Belle aimait vraiment les réponses de Robert à son égard. Ensuite elle dirigea une ses mains, sur sa cravate et essaya de la défaire, il n'en prit pas conscience, elle continua, en laissant tomber la cravate au sol, elle ouvrit les boutons de son gilet de costume, puis ensuite le haut de sa chemise. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait et arrêta soudainement de l'embrasser.

\- Belle... Il chuchota, il avait une question de son regard. _A-t-elle réellement envie de moi ?_

Elle y répondit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Gold s'abaissa, tout en l'embrassant, et mis toute ses forces sur sa bonne jambe pour pouvoir la porter jusqu'à la table, il la déposa, ensuite, délicatement. Elle entoura ses jambes entoure de sa taille, et se serra contre lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle pouvait sentir son érection. Elle fit un mouvement du bassin, il le ressenti directement sur son entre-jambe et lâcha un gémissement. Il descendit pour lui embrasser, lécher, mordre son cou. Une des mains de Gold passa en dessous du chemisier de Belle, il lui caressa la hanche, puis remonta tout doucement … et puis plus rien.

\- Houla ! Cache tes yeux, petit ! S'écria Ruby qui mit sa main devant les yeux de Bae.

Gold s'est reculé directement de Belle et ferma sa chemise, tandis que Belle remit son chemisier correctement.

\- Je vais dans la chambre avec le petit en attendant... hum. Ruby partit.

Belle rigola, et Robert lui sourit timidement, en se frottant le front.

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. Dit-il en chuchotant.

Belle descendit de la table et lui prit la main.

\- On, s'est laissé emporter. Elle lui sourit. Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste la deuxième fois qu'elle nous surprend. Belle prit un air innocent. Il rigola.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas t'ennuyer avec ses questions.

\- Oh, même si elle ne nous avait pas surpris, elle m'en aurait quand même posée. Et puis, j'aime bien parler de toi, dit-elle timidement.

Il l'embrassa.

\- J'en suis content. Il sourit. Merci pour cette excellente soirée, Belle.

\- C'est bon ?! On peut revenir ?!

\- Oui ! Dit Belle en rigolant. Elle regarda Gold. Je te raccompagne. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la porte, et s'accroupit pour prendre Bae dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Belle.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, mais prit son papa par la main. Belle se releva.

\- On se voit bientôt ? Demanda Belle.

\- J'espère. J'ai quelques trucs à faire dans les jours à venir, mais je tiendrais au courant. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- D'accord. Ils se firent un petit baisé. Gold et son fils quittèrent les lieux. Belle ferma la porte.

\- Alors c'était bien ?! Demanda Ruby tout excité pour son amie.

\- Évidemment que c'était bien. Belle s'affala dans le canapé. Je l'adore, je pourrais passer toute mes soirées avec lui, on n'est jamais en manque de choses à se dire, il est tendre, compréhensif, attentionné, intelligent, cultivé. Mais il a aussi cette bête en lui qui est attirante et-

\- Hey ! Ça va, j'ai compris. C'est ton homme parfait quoi.

Les yeux de Belle brillaient.

\- J'ai l'impression. En tout cas pour l'instant c'est parfait. J'espère ne pas me tromper.

\- Oh, Belle. Ruby la prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est plus ou moins au courant mon père. Dit Belle soudainement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Enfin, je lui ai fait plus ou moins comprendre ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère.

\- Comment il a réagi ?

\- Il avait l'air énervé, mais pas contre moi. Je pense que c'était contre mon père. Il ne m'a pas rejeté. Il a été très compréhensif. Il ne m'a pas jugé.

\- Une soirée forte en émotions ?

\- C'est ça. Belle sourit.

* * *

Robert sorti de l'école, les cours venaient de terminer, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et parti en direction du port de Storybrook. Une fois sur place, il rencontra Dove.

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

\- Bonjour, comment s'est-il comporté ?

\- Comme un gamin de son âge.

\- Je vois, Merci, Dove.

Gold entra dans le hangar. Gaston était toujours sur sa chaise, la table avait été remise devant lui et l'autre chaise était aussi à nouveau à sa place. Il pouvait voir des tâches de sang fraiche sur son t-shirt. La tête de Gaston était toujours couverte.

\- Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ?! Gaston toussa.

Gold marcha vers lui.

\- Alors ? Tu as réfléchi aux informations que tu devais me donner ?

\- Oui. La respiration de Gaston était très forte.

 _Qu'est-ce que Dove a bien pu lui faire ?_

\- Très bien, je t'écoute. Gold s'assit en face de lui.

\- Son père veut qu'elle reste la pute qu'elle est-

Gold tapa très fort avec sa cane sur la table.

\- Désolé ! Gaston se mit à pleurer et à baver. Mais ce sont ses mots ! S'il vous plait !

Gold ne dit rien.

\- Il se dit qu'ici, dans ce pays, elle pourra se faire plus d'argent, les prostitués sont payés plus ici. Nous on est censé le lui prendre, puis le donné à son père pour qu'il vienne lui aussi. Pour ensuite qu'il recommence son business de prostitution. Mais on lui a dit qu'elle faisait du strip-tease de toute façon et qu'en plus elle essaye de changer de vie. Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point il nous doit de l'argent. Donc sa fille est son seul espoir.

\- C'est qui : Nous ?

\- C'est ça que je ne peux pas vous dire. Il recommença à pleurer.

\- C'est ton père, hein ?

Gaston baissa la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment pathétique. Ton père aussi. Comment ils se sont connus ?

Le jeune homme soupira très fort en reprenant de grandes inspirations à chaque fois, tout en pleurant.

\- On, on était en Australie pendant un certain temps. J'étais jeune... Mais je me souviens de tout. La voix de Gaston était devenue un chuchotement. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on nous fait faire, alors que l'on a que 6 ans. Et ce que l'on nous fait voir. Et ce que l'on subit. Il chuchota encore plus, comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre à lui-même ce qu'il avait vécu. Ma mère a dû faire la même chose que la sienne. Et j'ai dû la regarder. On me disait constamment, que c'était comme ça qu'on traitait les femmes.

Gold ne dit rien. Il se frotta la tête. Puis se leva et s'en alla, pendant que Gaston continuait de pleurer.

Il rentra de sa voiture, puis d'un coup frappa son volant. _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué, putain ! Comment on peut faire subir ça à des enfants ! Et puis, Belle... elle est tellement gentille, aimante, intelligente, adorable … c'est un rayon de soleil, comment on peut lui faire ça … Elle ne peut pas y retourner, je ne peux pas la quitter._ Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Belle :

 _Tu me manques. Tu peux passer au magasin, dès que tu as fini ?_

Elle répondit tout de suite :

 _Oui je finis dans 30 minutes, tu me manques aussi._

* * *

Belle était heureuse, elle avait reçu un message de son... _copain._ Elle lui manquait ! Elle se sentait aimé par lui et désiré, tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu de la part de quelqu'un. Et il lui manquait en retour. Elle avait l'impression d'être deux aimant, qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer et à être ensemble. Elle entra dans le magasin, elle entendit des voix venant de l'arrière-boutique. C'était celle de Gold et celle d'une femme, qui, on dirait, voulait le séduire.

\- Comment tu vas en ce moment ? Dit-elle en caressant la veste de costume de Gold.

Il lui prit le poignet.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Répondit-il sèchement.

Elle se rapprocha.

\- Je veux dire, sexuellement parlant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il recula.

\- Ca va très bien aussi, merci de t'en inquiéter. Dit-il d'un ton ironique et relâchant son poignet.

\- Tu es si bien que ça avec Belle ?

\- Oui. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, en tout cas pas avec cette personne.

\- Moi, qui pensait qu'elle allait être plus coincé que ça, elle n'a jamais voulu aller plus loin qu'une pipe alors...

\- Zelena. Il lui jeta un avertissement.

\- Pardon, bon j'avoue je suis un peu jalouse.

\- Je suis flatté, mais je suis très bien avec elle pour, enfin je ne sais pas si elle nous considère comme ensemble, ensemble.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas si sérieux que ça ?

 _Et merde ! Je ne pouvais pas fermer ma gueule, hein !_

\- Bon, Zelena.

\- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, mon petit ange. J'y vais, j'aurai encore essayé c'est tout.

Zelena ouvrit les rideaux.

\- Ah bah tiens ! Belle ! Zelena rigola et parti de la boutique.

Gold lui sourit timidement.

\- Tu es la depuis-

\- Assez longtemps. Elle sourit.

Il se dirigea vers elle, il mit une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux et il l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour, et oui je nous considère ensemble, ensemble. Elle sourit.

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

\- Après si peu de temps.

\- Si tu trouves que c'est envahissant tu-

Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant. _Il est si peu sûr de lui, ça me brise le cœur._ Pensa Belle. Elle avait ce besoin d'être désiré par quelqu'un et Gold lui donnait ça.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment mais comment tu te sens depuis que tu as quitté le club ? Gold devint gêné. Enfin je demandais ça parce que Zelena était là, mais je veux dire que-

\- Arrête. Belle lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire, puis lui sourit. Je vais beaucoup mieux, je suis mieux dans ma peau, j'aime ce que je fais à la bibliothèque, j'aime passer du temps avec un certain homme et avec un certain petit garçon. Elle laissa un silence. Pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et légère et libre et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Donc, merci, merci beaucoup.

\- L'homme en question c'est le type avec des chapeaux bizarre ? Je t'ai vu avec lui à la bibliothèque en arrivant au magasin.

Belle ricana.

\- Évidemment, que ce n'est pas Jefferson. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. C'est l'homme que j'ai devant moi. Elle sourit.

Il sourit, puis l'embrassa.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Très bien. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière pour bien regarder son visage.

\- Regina et son mari, doivent venir manger chez moi demain. Il avait l'air un peu hésitant. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous ?

\- Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Parfait, il y aura aussi Baelfire.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Belle était contente et en même temps nerveuse. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Gold … _chez lui_ , et _avec Regina_. Hier après qu'il lui a proposé de venir manger chez lui, ils n'ont plus voulu se quitter et elle l'a regardé travailler tout en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était une journée tranquille et banal mais en même temps tellement extraordinaire, pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de vivre une vie qu'elle n'aimait pas. Belle adorait ce sentiment, de bonheur. Mais serait-ce trop beau ?

Elle décida de s'habiller avec une, élégante, robe noire qui arrivait mi-cuisse. Il y avait aussi, de superbes manches en dentelles. Elle était moulante sur le haut et partait en évaser au niveau de la taille. Belle trouva cette robe ni trop ni trop peu pour une petite soirée. En vrai, elle ne connaissait pas si bien que ça Regina, mais elle voulait être un minimum habillé, car la directrice paraissait très élégante les peu de fois qu'elles se sont vues.

Elle avait aussi hâte de voir comment il avait. Voir ses meubles. Sa déco.

Elle sonna à la porte.

\- Belle. Il murmura.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte le regard de Gold s'illumina, cette petite femme sous son porche était là pour lui, il n'en revint toujours pas. _Elle est magnifique._

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il sourit.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il se décala pour la laisser passer à l'intérieur.

Elle entra, puis s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue et elle l'embrassa.

\- Et toi, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tout va, parfaitement, bien. Elle continua à marcher vers le salon

\- Regina et robin ne sont pas encore arrivé. Je voulais t'avoir pour moi tout seul avant. Dit-il un peu gêné.

\- Tu es adorable. Elle sourit.

Elle se tourna ensuite pour regarder son salon. Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les meubles étaient magnifiques, mais ce que Belle admirait le plus était les vieux objets qui s'y trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. _Enfin si, dans les livres._ Mais là en vrai et superbement bien disposé, elle resta bouche-bée.

Gold s'inquiéta.

\- Quelque chose ne te plait pas ?

\- Tout est magnifique... Sa voix était encore plus bas qu'un murmure.

Il décida de la laisser un peu plus longtemps dans sa quête à tout découvrir et aller vérifier la cuisson de ses Rougets. Il servit deux verres de vin blanc et les prit avec lui pour retourner voir Belle.

Belle s'était avancé devant un tableau, sur celui-ci se trouvait un homme avec une moitié de visage écaillé et verte, les cheveux de ce côté étaient ondulés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ce tableau ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle l'entendit revenir.

\- Le côté sombre d'une personne. Il lui tendit un des verres de vin, qu'elle prit. Je pense qu'il y a une part de ténèbres dans chaque personne. Une partie plus... _laide_.

\- C'est magnifique, chuchota Belle.

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles étaient chauds, leurs yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre étaient noirs. _Magnifique, en effet,_ pensa Robert.

La sonnerie de la maison rentait.

Il se recula et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je reviens, il sourit.

IIl ouvrit la porte et y découvrit Regina, Robin et Baelfire.

\- Bonsoir, entrez. Il sourit. Il embrassa Regina et serra la main de Robin.

Les deux adultes entraient tandis que Gold décida de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il était heureux que Bae s'ouvrait un peu plus aux gens, et surtout qu'il avait moins de crise de panique dès que son père lui tentait un geste d'affection.

\- Comment tu vas mon grand ? Tu t'es bien amusé chez Regina ?

Le garçon affirma de la tête et sourit légèrement.

\- Parfais.

Ils allaient dans le salon et rejoignaient, Belle, Regina et Robin qui étaient déjà en train de discuté.

\- Alors comment ça se passe à la librairie ? Demanda Regina.

\- Très bien, c'est parfait. Elle sourit mais se senti assez gênée sachant que la directrice connaissait sa situation de travail avant.

\- Tant mieux. Regina se tourna vers Gold. Tu as vu ma sœur hier ?

\- Oui, elle est passé à la boutique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Euuh, savoir comment j'allais. Il jeta un regard gêné en direction de Belle et s'aperçu qu'elle l'était aussi. _Ça commence bien._

\- Elle vient de plus en plus en ville, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'inquiète un peu.

Robin rigola.

\- Un petit scandale de plus ne changera rien.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Gold. Bon le repas est bientôt prêt. Je vous sers un verre ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Gold retourna dans la cuisine et Belle le suivit.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Dit-il, content qu'elle l'ait suivi.

\- Si, c'est juste, un peu, um... gênant de savoir que Regina est au courant.

Il l'a pris par la taille et déposa un léger bisou sur la tempe de la nouvelle libraire.

\- Je comprends, je pense qu'elle se méfie toujours un peu de toi mais je lui ferai comprend qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire.

\- Je trouve ça mignon, dit-elle alors que Gold rempli deux autres verres de vin.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Qu'elle se préoccupe de toi. Elle sourit.

\- Oui, je l'apprécie énormément. Elle je la remercie pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Il lui embrassa à nouveau la tempe, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la cuisine pour rejoindre leurs invités toujours debout dans le salon, et Bae assit dans le canapé.

\- Quel est le menu de ce soir, demanda Robin.

\- Du Rouget en cocotte, ce sera bientôt prêt. Gold donna les deux verres de vin.

\- Ah, ça fait longtemps que tu en avais plus fait. Regina sourit.

\- Et pour le dessert, il faut demander à Bae, c'est lui choisit.

Belle et Robin se dirigeaient vers Bae, et s'installaient dans le canapé.

Regina prit la main de Gold et le dirigea, à nouveau, dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment ça va ? Avec Belle, je veux dire.

\- Très bien. Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais tout se passe bien.

\- Et sexuellement ? Elle demanda sur un ton très sérieux.

\- Regina, dit-il en serrant les dents.

\- Non, il n'y a pas d'avertissement entre nous, Gold. Vous vous êtes rencontré d'une façon assez, um, difficile et en plus peut être qu'elle joue à un jeu et elle n'est peut-être pas sincère.

\- Tu ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses, tu ne la connais même pas. Le repas n'a même pas encore commencé, que tu m'en parles déjà.

\- Bah première chose, elle a tout de suite été gênée.

\- C'est normal, tu connais sa situation d'avant et tu lui demande directement comment son travail se passe. Il soupira. Fait un effort, s'il te plait, je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle.

\- Je te sens stressé depuis un moment, je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause d'elle.

\- Non, certainement pas à cause mais...

Il regarda dans le salon et vit que Robin et Belle avait l'air dans une bonne conversation, il ferma légèrement la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bon, ok il y a quelque chose mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a appris à se connaitre, et on a parlé du fait qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance des plus joyeuse.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Il prit une grande inspiration. Dans sa jeunesse elle a subi des choses … _horrible,_ de la part de son père.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est vrai ?

\- Regina ! Il chuchota agressivement. On ne rigole pas avec ce genre de chose. Et de toute façon j'ai la preuve que c'est vrai.

\- Gold, dans quelle galère tu t'es mis, encore ?

\- Je sais, je sais, mais tu sais bien que j'ai toujours trouvé Gaston et sa famille un peu bizarre ?

\- Oh, oui.

\- Et bien, un jour Belle est venue dans ma boutique car il s'était passé quelque chose la vieille avec Gaston, enfin elle ne m'a pas dit qui c'était mais il n'y a que lui pour ça.

\- Attend, me dit pas qu'il ne vient plus en cours à cause de toi.

Gold lui lança un regard coupable.

\- C'est pas vrai, Gold !

\- Shhh ! Bon bref, il la connaissait déjà et le père de Gaston, connait le père de Belle, ils sont dans un même réseau de pédophilie, il l'a agressé il n'y a pas longtemps parce que le père de Belle a des dettes auprès de la famille de Gaston.

\- Gold, ok tu es peut-être heureux avec elle mais ne cherche pas plus loin, arrête ça tout de suite, d'accord ? Ne retombe pas là-dedans, tu as un fils maintenant et tu sais très bien que cette histoire pourrait mal finir !

\- Regina … Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point ce petit bout de femme a changé ma vie.

Elle était confuse, il continua.

\- J'étais perdu, avant. Maintenant je peux prendre mon fils dans les bras, je peux faire plus de chose avec lui et je le vois sourire, chose que je n'avais jamais vu, elle a aussi de l'effet sur lui. D'accord son passé n'est pas facile, mais je veux l'aider comme elle m'a aidé. Et je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- Elle est courant de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il soupira

\- Ce diner commence bien. Viens on y retourne.

\- Promet moi de ne pas être trop dur avec elle.

\- D'accord, mais fait attention à toi. Elle lui sourit.

De retour dans le salon, Robin et Belle rigolaient en jouant avec Bae.

\- Vous pouvez passer à table, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes. Alors qu'est-ce que le petit a décidé ? Dit Gold.

\- Mousse au chocolat mais seulement, fait maison il a dit. Dit Robin

Gold servit tout le monde à table et le repas commença. L'ambiance était apaisée, Belle se sentait plus à l'aise, Regina était plus douce avec elle. Gold et elle se laissaient des petits sourire, leurs mains se touchèrent à plusieurs reprises sous la table. Tout le monde passait un agréable moment. Même le petit garçon prit la parole quelques fois.

\- Allez, il est tard on va y aller. Regina se leva et prit se veste, Robin la suivit.

Gold et Belle les raccompagnaient à la porte.

\- Rentrez bien, dit Robert.

\- A bientôt, bit Belle.

\- Au revoir.

Il ferma la porte, Belle le prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres étaient chaudes, leurs langues étaient agitées et Belle laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'en avais vraiment envie. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Gold lui posa un bisou sur le front puis s'éloigna.

\- Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi, je vais mettre Bae dans son lit, je reviens.

Après quelques minutes Gold descendit rejoindre, Belle qui étaient maintenant assise, dans le canapé, en train de lire un livre qu'elle avait pris sur une des étagères du salon.

\- Tu veux un thé ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Elle posa le livre sur la petite table en face d'elle.

Il revint, s'assit à côté d'elle en posa deux tasses de thé fumante sur la petite table. Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Elle mit une de ses mains sur le torse de Gold, au niveau de son cœur et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Oui, l'ambiance du repas était parfaite, Robin est quelqu'un de très gentil et ton fils est vraiment magique. Et j'adore passer du temps avec toi. Je me sens tellement en sécurité. Les yeux de Belle brillaient.

\- Oh, Belle... Il posa sa main et lui caressa la joue puis l'embrassa. C'était très chaud et sensuelle.

Elle monta sur les jambes de Gold et se plaça de façon à le chevaucher. Après quelques minutes où ils se sont laissés aller. Leurs respirations étaient compliquées, leurs cheveux décoiffés, la chemise de Gold presque défaite. Il se recula, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas...

\- Je ne sais pas. Belle baissa les yeux.

\- Il est préférable que tu sois sûr, je ne voudrais rien brusquer. Il prit le menton de Belle et leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens à nouveau. Je ne ferais rien que tu n'aies pas envie Belle, jamais. Et je ne forcerai rien, non plus.

\- C'est juste... Elle prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux. C'est juste, que je ne suis jamais passé à, _l'acte,_ même si j'en ai très envie, très envie de toi, j'ai peur _._ Elle laissa échapper une larme.

\- Belle, viens là. Elle se pencha vers lui et se cacha dans le creux de son cou. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur. Et avec ce que tu as vécu, c'est encore plus compréhensible. Que ce soit avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, il faut le faire seulement quand tu es vraiment prête, et quand tu as vraiment confiance en l'autre.

Elle se releva légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, leurs lèvres se caressaient.

\- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai confiance en toi, et je ne veux plus avoir des images horribles dans la tête, je veux pouvoir penser aux relations sexuelles comme quelque chose d'agréable et...

Il l'embrassa. Belle bougea légèrement sur ses jambes et elle pouvait, maintenant, sentir son érection.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Dit-elle

Gold laissa sortir un grognement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Elle affirma de la tête.

\- Alors, viens avec moi.

Ils se levaient, il la prit par la main et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il ferma la porte et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle finissait de lui déboutonner la chemise, qui tomba au sol, suivi de son t-shirt, il était maintenant torse nue face à elle. Les mains des Belle, explora le haut du corps de Gold, il s'éloigna ensuite et s'assoie sur le lit. Belle se plaça devant lui, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, tandis qu'il lui embrassa le ventre à travers sa robe.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre ? Chuchota-t-il, encore.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se pencha pour l'embrasser de toute ses forces. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et la prenant avec lui, les jambes de Belle se mit de part et d'autre de son homme. Elle lui embrassa le cou, puis le torse et, s'en faire exprès, gratta le téton gauche de Gold, ce qui le fit grogner.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, dit-elle.

\- Ca ne m'a pas fait mal du tout, dit-il complètement essoufflé.

Elle sourit et commença donc à lui embrasser, lécher et mordre le téton gauche, elle vit qu'il était très réceptif et décida de faire la même chose avec le téton de droite.

Ensuite elle voulut descendre plus bas, mais Gold l'arrêta et l'embrassa, il se tourna et fit basculer Belle sur le dos. Il mit les mains sur le bas le de robe et remonta puis le lui enlever. Une fois presque nue, Belle rougit tandis que Gold admirait son corps.

\- Tu es, vraiment, magnifique, dit-il en montant le regard pour rencontrer celui de Belle. Si je fais quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, tu me le dis tout de suite et j'arrêterai, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Il couvrit le corps de Belle de baisés, jusqu'à se trouver entre ses jambes, il regarda Belle en attente d'une permission, et fit un geste pour qu'il continue. Il descendit alors la petite culotte noire qui s'y trouvait et la jeta sur le sol. Il commença par lui embrasser le genou, puis la cuisse, jusqu'à arriver au sommet de ses jambes. Il continua et déposa de très léger baisés.

Il se laissa transpercer par l'odeur de l'excitation, de cette petite femme qui était là, dans ses bras, pour lui... _pour lui._

Il lécha, mordit, suça, son clitoris, Belle n'avait rien senti d'aussi bon, elle se sentait libre, aimé et désiré, cet homme présent _entre ses jambes_ lui faisait vivre de choses, qu'elle pensait ne jamais connaitre. Elle senti un doigt entrer en elle et laissa un long gémissement de pur bonheur échappé ses lèvres, encore rouge traumatisé par les dents de Gold.

Et puis un deuxième, ce rythme lent s'accélérait, mais le temps avait l'air complètement arrêté au moment au Belle vu passé un flash blanc devant ses yeux, elle cria le nom de l'homme responsable de cette sensation extraordinaire. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle a mis pour redescendre de son orgasme, mais Gold avait placé son menton sur l'épaule de Belle, et ses yeux étaient fixé avec les siens.

Belle se saisit très vite des lèvres de Gold, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait adoré.

\- Belle, je n'ai aucune protection pour... _la suite._

\- Je suis sous pilule, depuis longtemps, par précaution. Dit-elle en ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser.

\- D'accord, attend. Il l'arrêta et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. J'ai besoin que tu sois sûr, je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes, ou autre et que tu sois... enfin...

Il ne dit rien pendant un petit temps, donc Belle prit la parole.

\- Que je sois quoi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes et que tu sois dégouté de moi, parce que tu penserais que je suis comme n'importe quel autre type... enfin ça peut paraitre égoïste mais...

Elle l'embrassa.

\- Arrête, actuellement je suis avec toi, dans ma tête il n'y a que toi et je n'imagine rien avec aucune autre personne. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, je veux être connecté à toi et je veux que tu sois en moi, tu as été extraordinaire tout à l'heure. Elle descendit la main pour toucher le sexe de Gold à travers son pantalon. Et je pense qu'actuellement ça doit être douloureux. Dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur qui fit sourire son homme.

Elle défit la ceinture de Gold et la jeta, défit le bouton et baissa le pantalon en même temps que le boxer. Elle prit le manche avec sa main droite. Gold se laissa surprendre et poussa un crie.

\- Arrête !

Belle était confuse.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, et j'ai, aussi, vraiment envie d'être en toi.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter, qu'elle se retrouvait sur le dos, Gold sur elle, avec son sexe contre celui de Belle.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Respire.

Gold poussa la porte de Belle, senti la barrière et la détruit. Elle poussa un crie, étouffé par les lèvres de Gold. Il ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un signal.

Il commença avec un rythme lent. Il senti la main de Belle sur une de ses fesses.

\- Plus vite !

Il fut content d'accélérer. Chaque mouvement était parfaitement placé sur le clitoris de Belle, mais elle senti qu'il se retenait.

\- Lâche prise, mon amour. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue et le regardant dans les yeux.

S'en fut trop pour lui et se laissa aller dans Belle, elle senti son liquide couler en elle et elle le suivit de près dans son orgasme.

Il s'écroula sur elle, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se mit sur le dos, à côté de Belle. Il l'a senti se tourner vers lui, poser un bisou sur son épaule et il s'endormit.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Le réveil indiquait 4:00, des bruits avait perturbé le sommeil de Gold, il s'étira un petit peu et s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et sa chambre était vide, Belle n'était plus là, ses vêtements non plus. Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir dans la salle de bain, qui se trouvait au bout de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas là non plus.

Il entendit du bruit en bas, il prit sa canne en mettant un boxer et un jogging noir. En descendant les escaliers il sentit que les événements de la veille n'avaient pas plu à sa jambe, mais il préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Il devait retrouver Belle.

Il arriva directement dans le salon et là, rien non plus mais il vit de la lumière dans la cuisine, il alla jeter un coup d'œil.

Belle était là, assise sur une chaise, ses coudes sur la table et sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait l'air perdue.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda Robert en restant sur le pas de la porte.

Belle essuya vite ses yeux.

\- Non … J'ai trop de chose qui me traverse l'esprit désolé.

Elle regarda vers lui et puis baissa vite la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, il posa sa canne sur la table, et ensuite posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Belle en pressant légèrement, pour qu'elle puisse se détendre.

\- Tu sais, tu peux m'en... Il commença mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Retire tes mains ! S'il te plait... Elle se remit à pleurer.

Gold se recula très vite, comme s'il s'était brulé. Il était surpris, confus. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, putain... Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête, et j'ai merdé comme un gros con ! Incapable de patienter !_

 _-_ Tu regrettes ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais après quelques minutes, elle chuchota.

\- Il est là … pas loin. Il va bientôt arriver.

Robert décida de se mettre à genou à côté d'elle en gardant une bonne distance, même si sa jambe n'était pas d'accord.

\- Tu parles de ton père ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je dois partir. Elle se leva d'un coup. Il se leva aussi mais beaucoup moins vite à cause de sa jambe, mais il réussit à la retenir par le poignet.

\- Belle, s'il te plait, parle-moi. Je veux t'aider. Il tenta un sourire affectueux et rassurant.

\- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas. Elle marqua chaque mot en serrant les dents.

Gold la vit enfin en pleine lumière et il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, ses yeux étaient rouges, sa lèvre inférieure était en sang à force de mordre dessus. Et elle était très énervée. Il l'a relâcha instantanément.

Dès qu'elle n'était plus dans son emprise, elle rejoignit la porte principale et s'en alla. Gold n'avait pas bougé. Il était perdu, désorienté, fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain.

 _C'est à cause de moi ?_ Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

* * *

Belle sortir de la maison de Gold en courant.

 _Il faut que je parte, je ne peux pas rester avec lui !_ Elle se retrouvait sur le trottoir juste en face de la maison où elle venait de passer un moment magique, mais tout ça s'est effondré très vite. Elle tourna au bout de la rue en se dirigeant vers son appartement et ensuite … plus rien. Le noir complet.

Ses yeux étaient bandés, elle sentit quelque chose de froid autour de son cou. Elle avait mal aux poignets, la corde était trop serrée. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à cause du bâillon. Ni entendre, hormis un constant cri strident. Elle sentit sa tête qui tournait sans cesse... ou alors tout son corps tournait... elle ne savait pas. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, assis et bouche-bée mais il entendit des petits pas descendre les escaliers et ensuite venir jusqu'à lui et ça s'arrêta.

\- Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Dit le jeune Bae.

Son père leva la tête vers le petit, il était debout à côté de lui et regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui montrait la place de parking et la rue.

Robert mit quelque temps avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense que quelque chose de grave arrive.

Le plus âgé se releva et s'appuya sur sa bonne jambe par se mettre à genou devant son fils.

\- Oh, Bae...

L'enfant prit son père dans les bras et ensuite partit très vite, il alla s'assoir sur le canapé.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Gold n'avait aucune nouvelle de Belle. Il décida donc de se plonger dans le travail mais en ne délaissant pas son fils cette fois ci. Jour après jour son fils avait de plus en plus de geste d'affection envers son père, et lui pouvait enfin le prendre plus longtemps dans ses bras. Il restait très triste de ne pas pouvoir partager sa avec Belle. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était cette incompréhension, il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, il n'avait même pas réussi à joindre Ruby. _Peut-être qu'elles sont parties ensemble,_ pensa-t-il.

Ces journées au travail étaient ennuyantes, ensuite il allait chercher son fils, ils passaient un bon moment ensemble, puis le petit allait au lit. Quand Gold était seul, il buvait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait gâché tous ces efforts. Il savait que l'alcool lui faisait prendre de mauvaise décision, donc il choisit, tout simplement, de ne prendre aucune décision et de continuer à boire... jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Les semaines se ressemblaient, Regina voyait un changement, elle n'était pas contente qu'il se soit remis à boire mais au moins il s'était éloigné d'une jeune femme _déséquilibrée._

Sa sœur, Zelena, passait-elle aussi de plus en plus, elle le savait célibataire, maintenant, donc elle n'hésitait plus à passer à l'attaque mais pour l'instant Gold, n'avait aucune envie sexuelle.

* * *

Les journées, les semaines de Belle n'étaient pas meilleures. Elle ne savait, ni l'heure, ni la date. C'était le noir complet. Elle se réveillait puis se rendormait. Elle n'était plus consciente de rien. Elle avait mal physiquement, mais elle ne savait pas où. Elle avait froid, mais ça ne durait pas longtemps. L'odeur était horrible, mais ça ne durait pas longtemps non plus.

Au bout de quelque temps, elle senti quelqu'un la mettre en position assise. _J'étais couchée ?_ La personne enleva doucement le sac noir qu'elle avait soir la tête. Elle ferma les yeux rapidement, la lumière était insupportable.

\- Hey ! La personne claqua des doigts devant elle. Tu sais où tu es ?

Belle regarda à gauche et à droite en entrouvrant les yeux, qui s'adaptaient petit à petit. _Il y a des murs, un lit, une très petite table. Ou alors elle est simplement loin ? Une petite lampe horrible qui m'explose à la figure._

\- Non. Elle répondit faiblement.

\- D'accord, alors moi c'est Jefferson, c'est moi qui t'ai nourri pendant que tu dormais.

\- Dormais? Combien de temps ?

\- Ça va faire trois semaines que tu es avec nous, je pense. Il sourit

Belle était choquée, elle ne savait plus quoi doit dire. Même si elle commençait légèrement à avoir les idées claires, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait des sueurs froides, elle tremblait, elle n'avait pas soif ni faim, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'était. De plus elle était toujours perdue.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te prêter ma couverture.

\- Où on est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question.

\- Pourquoi j'ai une chaine autour du cou. Belle le regarda de plus près. Et toi aussi... murmura-t-elle.

\- Ah bah parce qu'on est prisonnier, ma grande. Enfin toi, tu ne peux pas bouger du tout, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont contre toi. Ils t'ont vachement maltraité, mais moi il me laisse sortir de temps et temps. Il ria. Parfois je réussis à voler des barres chocolatées ! Il sourit.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien.

Jefferson prit, justement, une de ces barres qu'il a caché sous son fin matelas. Et mangea un bout.

\- C'est normal, ils t'ont donné plein, plein, de drogues jusqu'à te rendre accro et ensuite ils ont arrêté du jour au lendemain. Tiens prend un bout.

Il lui tendit un morceau de chocolat. Elle le prit, tout en essayant d'assimiler ce que cet inconnu venait de lui dire.

\- C'est pas cool ce qu'ils te font, parce qu'arrêter la drogue comme ça, direct, ça pourrait te tuer. Moi, ils m'en ont jamais donné … en même temps j'en prenais avant qu'ils ne m'enlèvent. Il se mit à se balancer sur son matelas.

\- C'est qui, "ils" ?

Il venait près d'elle pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

\- J'ai réussis à chopper le nom du grand patron. C'est, Richard... euuh Richard, merde ! J'ai oublié son nom !

\- Euh, Richard Leblanc ? Comme Gaston Leblanc ?

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Jefferson sourit et sauta sur son lit plusieurs fois. D'ailleurs le Gaston est venu ici quelque fois.

\- Quoi ?! Belle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout. _Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il n'était pas loin !_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapiter 14**_

Robert Gold se trouvait dans son magasin, il était seul en compagnie de son fils Baelfire.

\- Tu à l'air triste, Papa.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon.. Gold souriait tristement et prit son enfant dans les bras.

\- C'est parce que tu ne vois plus Belle.

\- En... quelque sorte.

\- Ruby, est triste aussi.

\- Comment ça ? Robert était confus.

\- Elle ne voit plus Belle non plus.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui.

Gold était de plus en plus inquiet, il devait parler à Ruby !

* * *

\- Belle ! Belle ! Réveille-toi ! s'il te plait !

\- Elle ne s'appelle pas, Belle, c'est Sarah ! Jefferson se mit à rire comme un enfant.

\- Tais-toi !

Belle senti que quelqu'un la secouait, elle ouvrit les yeux petit à petit et se les frotta.

\- Ah ! Tu vois elle répond au nom de Sarah !

\- Belle ! tu es là ? tu m'entends ? tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Belle était toujours attachée, elle venait d'apprendre que ça faisait 3 semaines qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait été droguée et qu'elle été enlevée et enfermée par Richard LeBlanc.

\- Gaston ... Belle réalisa. Gaston ! Éloigne toi de moi !

Il s'écarta d'elle.

\- Belle, calme toi, je suis là pour te sortir d'ici !

\- Menteur !

\- Non je t'assure ! Tu vois ces marques sur mon visage !

Elle l'observa avec un peu plus d'attention.

\- Oui... répondit-elle faiblement.

\- Gold, m'a fait ça. Il sait ... certaines choses, je lui ai parlé. Il y a un mois, il m'a enfermé plusieurs jours, pour avoir des informations sur toi. Au début ... au début je n'ai rien dit. Mais avec les jours qui passaient les drogues que mon père me donnait, me faisait moins d'effet, et j'ai pu expliquer pas mal de choses.

\- Je.. je ne comprends rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il regarda vers la porte. Je vais te sortir de là, Belle. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Viens avec moi.

Gaston avait déjà détaché, Jefferson et la chaîne que Belle avait autour du cou. Il s'occupait, maintenant, de ses chevilles.

\- Il vient avec nous ?

\- Qui ça ? Gaston détachait les poignets de Belle.

\- Lui. Elle pointa Jefferson du doigt.

\- Non, on ne peut pas.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas discret !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Belle était enfin libéré et se leva d'un coup, mais s'écroula directement. _Ouch ! trois semaines, sans marcher !_ Jefferson l'a rattrapa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Sarah, je ne veux pas partir. Il sourit.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je n'ai plus rien dehors moi.

\- Mais...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Gaston l'avait prise dans ses bras et parti avec elle.

* * *

Gold arriva chez Granny et demanda à voir Ruby, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent derrière le bâtiment. Gold ne tenait plus en place, il paniquait.

\- Tu n'as plus de nouvelle de Belle ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- Si, j'ai des nouvelles d'elle-

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui et non !

\- Comment ça ?! Gold devenait menaçant.

\- Fermez votre gueule, s'il vous plait !

Il s'éloigna d'elle et frappa dans la poubelle qui était là.

\- Donc oui, j'ai des nouvelles d'elle, mais pas elle directement, au début on m'envoyait des messages, mais après une semaine, j'ai compris que ce n'est pas elle qui me les envoyait. Donc je n'ai plus répondu, et j'ai commencé à recevoir des menaces !

Gold se retourna, brusquement, vers elle.

\- De qui ?!

\- De Richard LeBlanc.

\- Oh putain ! Gaston ! je savais que je n'aurai pas dû le laisser partir !

Le téléphone de Gold sonna.

* * *

Gaston réussi à sortir du bâtiment, avec Belle, sans encombre. Il l'a posa au sol en l'adossant contre un mur.

\- Je dois téléphoner à quelqu'un.

Il composa le numéro de Gold.

\- Allo, monsieur !

\- Quand je te retrouverai, j'espère pour toi que tu seras mort !

\- Attendez ! Je suis avec Belle ! Je viens de la faire sortir ! Je ne savais pas où elle était exactement, avant aujourd'hui !

\- Quoi ?! Où elle est ?

\- je vais vous la ramenez, je vous le promets !

\- Où êtes-vous là maintenant ?!

\- Nous sommes juste en dehors de Storybrook, à côté d'un grand Manoir.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Gold raccrocha.

\- Monsieur- ... Fait chier, j'appelle le shériff.

\- Gaston !

Cinq hommes avaient entouré Belle.

\- Belle ! Gaston, sorti un couteau et le planta dans l'épaule d'un des hommes. Il se fit ensuite jeter contre le mur par deux hommes.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, tant que ton petit papa, n'en n'aura pas décidé autrement !

\- J'emmerde ce fils de pute !

Les hommes riaient.

\- Ouais, s'en est un !

Gaston mis un coup de boule, dans l'homme d'en face et se dégagea ! Avec son coteau, il l'enfonça dans la jambe de celui qui tenait Belle, l'homme tomba avec elle.

Gaston traina Belle, pour l'éloigner. Une voiture arrivait au loin.

\- Aaah ! Belle te voilà ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant ! Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Elle se débattit et tomba, sous l'adrénaline et se leva et parti en courant. Mais un homme se mis sur son chemin.

Gaston planta un autre homme et rejoignit Belle.

\- Gaston, tu déçois tellement ton père.

\- Je m'en bat les couilles, laissez là !

\- Je. Ne. Lâche. Jamais. Mon. Business !

\- Tu es vraiment un monstre, papa.

\- Pas du tout, je suis qu'un homme, c'est tout. Il sourit.

Un homme mis Belle dans la voiture de son père.

\- A ton tour, Gast-

Quelqu'un frappa Moe à la tête et il s'écroula au sol.

\- Héhé ! Moi aussi j'veux jouer !

\- Jeff-

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Gaston se retourna.

\- Shériff, aidez-nous ! Je viens d'aider Belle à sortir ! Il faut la ramené.

\- Comment ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! On doit se dépêcher avec que mon père n'arrive !

\- D'accord.

Le shériff David appela du renfort. Il s'approcha de la voiture où se trouvait Belle. Mais l'homme avec elle démarra la voiture et parti à toute vitesse.

\- Vous devez le rattraper ! S'il vous plait !

\- Gaston, calmez-vous. Les renforts s'en chargeront, pour l'instant. Je dois analyser ce que je dois faire en priorité !

\- Belle est la priorité !

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

\- Bon ... tout ce que je peux vous dire, pour l'instant. C'est que c'est elle qui a tout leur argent ! Tout le business de mon père et de son père, lui appartient ! Ils la veulent parce que celle elle peut ouvrir le coffre qui est à son nom ! Avant ils avaient l'emprise sur elle mais plus depuis qu'elle est avec Gold !


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Belle était assommée, quand la voiture s'arrêta. La police avait barré la route et l'homme de main de Moe n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se rendre. Il était à genou devant sa voiture avec cinq fusils pointés sur lui. Gold arriva à ce moment-là poussa les policiers qui s'approchaient de la voiture où Belle se trouva.

Il était fou de rage, il se jeta sur son ennemi et le frappa tellement fort que du sang lui explosa au visage.

Les policiers se mirent à plusieurs pour arrêter Gold et ils l'emmenèrent au commissariat.

Belle était emmené en ambulance, ainsi que le kidnappeur qui était blessé.

* * *

Belle se réveilla à l'hôpital, pendant quelque seconde, elle eut un moment de panique jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Ruby en larmes.

\- Belle ! Comment tu vas ?! Tu as mal ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Son corps souffrait, elle ressentait des courbatures de partout, elle se sentait faible mais en même temps elle était tellement soulagée de retrouver un visage amical. Les larmes de Belle se mirent à couler, des larmes de soulagement, après toute cette période de stress. _Peut être que j'arrive enfin au bout._

\- Je …

\- Attend ! Tiens de l'eau. Ruby lui tendit un verre.

Belle sentit l'eau couler dans le fond de sa gorge, elle sentit la réhydratation.

\- Désolé, Belle tu dois être fatiguée mais tu es restée dans cette état là pendant 4 jours, je pensais que j'allais te perdre. Ruby continuait de pleurer.

\- Ruby, je vais bien. Belle sourit.

Son amie laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée ! La police m'a demandé de les prévenir pour qu'ils puissent te poser des questions, tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ?

Belle acquiesça de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard le shériff Nolan arriva.

\- Bonjour Belle, comment allez-vous ? Il sourit.

\- Bien … je pense. Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'il s'était passée quand elle était évanouie.

\- J'ai quelque nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous êtes prêtes ?

\- O-oui.

\- Très bien, votre père et celui de Gaston, ont été arrêté, leurs procès débutera d'ici quelque mois, en attendant ils seront rapatriés en Australie, là où leurs affaires ont commencé, et ils resteront enfermé jusqu'à la fin du procès. Ils sont déjà interdits de séjour dans notre pays.

Le sheriff s'arrêta et regardait Belle droit dans les yeux.

\- Ils ne peuvent plus vous faire aucun mal.

Belle se mit en pleurer … pleurer de joie, elle était enfin libre, elle pouvait enfin vivre sa vie sans que des ombres la surveille, elle pouvait enfin avancer, tourner la page, accepter son passé et ne plus jamais le revivre.

Nolan attendit que Belle se calma avant de reprendre.

\- Gaston sera libre mais maintenu sous surveillance jusqu'à son procès. Une partie de l'argent que Mr. French et Mr. LeBlanc ont amassé et qui était sous un compte à votre nom vous sera rendu par l'Etat, comme dédommagement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est de Mr. Gold ? Belle hésita.

\- Il a été arrêté le jour où vous avez été emmené ici, pour avoir blessé la personne qui vous avait enlevé.

\- Il est toujours enfermé ?! Elle s'inquiéta. _Il est au courant de tout, alors ! Il est venu me chercher._

\- Non, une fois qu'il s'est calmé nous l'avons laissé partir.

Le sheriff laissa du temps à Belle, pour qu'elle assimile toutes les informations.

\- Je-je n'ai plus rien à craindre, alors ? De mon père ou autre ?

\- Je vous assure, que non. Nolan sourit. Si vous n'avez plus d'autre question, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Prenez soin de vous, et au plaisir de vous revoir à la librairie. Il partit

Belle ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, elle avait un poids en moins. Elle voulait téléphoner à Gold, mais elle n'avait pas son téléphone.

* * *

Belle mit une semaine et demi avant de sortir de l'hôpital, tout le long elle a eu l'aide et le soutient de Ruby. Elle se trouvait devant l'établissement les clés de sa voiture en main et elle s'étira. Elle n'avait plus de douleurs musculaires ni de faiblesse nulle part. Elle prit une grande inspiration et monta dans la voiture. Il était 16h20, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour être à l'heure.

Elle arrive devant l'établissement scolaire, où elle avait commencé son stage, 16h31.

Elle se dépêcha d'avancer, elle rentra et vit pleins d'élèves se précipité vers la sortie pour enfin profiter de leur fin d'après-midi. Elle traversa cette horde d'élèves jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit qu'elle voulait.

La porte était entre ouverte, elle regarda au travers et sourit. Elle toqua timidement mais n'eut pas de réponse, donc elle poussa la porte et commença à entrer doucement.

\- Robert ? Dit-elle incertaine.

Il était là devant elle, il était en train de ranger ses affaires, _pile à l'heure._ Il avait des cernes et un air triste, mais poubelle il était toujours aussi beau, aussi charismatique, charmant, sexy …

Gold la regardait, bouche bée. Elle avait demandé à Ruby de lui apporter quelques vêtements avant de sortir de l'hôpital, et elle a eu la bonne idée de choisir des vêtements sexy et élégant avant de le revoir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue, il ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, en une pulsion les mains de Gold étaient dans les cheveux de Belle et il l'embrassa avec force, avec passion, avec manque, il y mettait tout son cœur pour qu'elle ressente tout ce qu'il éprouve pour elle.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflé.

\- C'est moi qui désolé Belle. J'aurai dû être là, j'aurai dû …

\- Non, s'il te plait, arrête … tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, ne te fais pas du mal s'il te plait, tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire, je t'ai caché tout ça.

Il ne dit rien.

\- Robert, je suis désolée pour t'avoir caché des choses, pour m'être enfuit de chez toi après ce que nous avons partagé, pour t'avoir rejeté … Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me laisser une seconde chance et tout recommencer depuis le début ?

Les yeux de Robert brillaient de plus en plus.

\- Comment je pourrais te dire non, Belle. Il sourit et l'embrassa tout doucement. Leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine, tous les deux souriaient.

Belle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Gold et le poussa contre le bureau, le baiser devenait de plus en plus chaud. Elle serra contre lui pour toucher un maximum son corps malgré les vêtements. Elle leva sa jambe droite et la mit autour de la taille de Gold, elle sentit l'érection qui venait de son partenaire. Et puis se recula légèrement, tout en souriant et mâchouillant sa lèvre. Elle le dévorait des yeux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle. J'ai envie de te rendre heureux, j'ai envie de te faire du bien, de prendre soin de toi, comme tu as pris soin de moi.

C'est la première fois qu'une femme lui disait ça, la première fois qu'une femme ait de telle envie envers lui. _Et en plus, elle est sincère._ Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

\- Je suis déjà heureux, parce que tu es revenue.

\- Je veux faire encore plus que ça, je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressentie quand tu es entré dans ma vie. Belle riait. Tu me rends folles, j'ai envie de faire des choses que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir faire avec un homme, parce que je t'aime !

Les yeux de Gold étaient fixé sur Belle, qui était toujours dans ses bras, il ne répondit pas à la déclaration de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi ce soir, est-ce que je …

\- Viens chez moi, il l'interrompit.

\- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui cuisine, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Belle. Elle s'arrêta de reculer. Est-ce que tu le penses ?

\- Oui, tu es un homme fantastique, Robert, même quand je n'étais pas libre à cause de mon père, tu me l'as quand même fait ressentir … et maintenant je le suis. Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Oui je le pense, si tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre ou à me le dire, alors j'attendrai. Dit-elle sans hésiter.

\- Non, ça me va, tu peux le dire. Il sourit. Viens, on y va. Il prit ses affaires et partit main dans la main avec Belle et ils rentrèrent chez lui.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Gold, il déposa ses affaires à l'entrée ainsi que la veste de Belle.

\- Tu as l'air si sûre de toi, Belle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'approcha sans le toucher.

\- Oui, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de profiter de ma vie, maintenant que je le peux, et je veux le faire avec toi … si possible ? Les yeux de Belle brillaient.

\- Depuis quand je suis aussi chanceux, murmura-t-il.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose. Elle sourit, et rejoignit la cuisine. Où est Bae ?

\- Uh, chez Regina. Il entra dans la cuisine.

Belle s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, et découvrit énormément de bouteilles d'alcool fort.

\- Tu as rec-

\- Quand tu es partie … J'étais pas bien, aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de boire... toute la nuit, c'est pour ça que Bae n'est pas là … je suis désolé. Il baissa la tête.

\- Tu comptes boire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Pas si tu comptes rester... je veux dire, dans ma vie, enfin je ne veux pas te mettre de pression tu as le droit de partir mais...

\- Arrête, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je t'aimais.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Elle s'approcha de lui, en levant sa tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi … je voudrais te croire, je n'ai aucune raison de douter de toi, mais je ne comprends pas comme tu pourrais aimer un type comme moi.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'éloigna de lui mais ne lui lâcha pas la main, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre principale, là où ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Gold était confus. Elle le mit dos au lit, lui prit sa canne et la déposa sur le côté. Elle commença par lui défaire la cravate, qu'elle jeta sur une chaise, elle continua en lui ouvrant la chemise, très doucement. Tout ce temps ses yeux étaient fixé au siens.

\- Belle, je …

\- Je vais te montrer pourquoi je t'aime, dit-elle fermement.

Entre temps elle lui avait enlever sa chemise, et commençait à défaire sa ceinture. Le corps de Gold était brûlant, il sentait les yeux de Belle sur lui, sa passion, son amour. Elle lui baissa le pantalon, et le fit s'assoir sur le lit, elle lui retira ses chaussures, chaussettes et enfin le pantalon.

Elle était debout face à lui, tandis qu'il était assis et seulement en boxer devant elle.

\- J'ai encore plein de choses à découvrir sur toi, dit-elle. Et j'ai envie de les découvrir, j'ai envie d'apprendre tout sur toi, tu es un homme tellement intriguant.

Elle lui caressa, les joues, les épaules, le torse...

\- J'ai envie que tu te vois, tel que je te vois, je me sens tellement en sécurité avec toi, tu me fais me sentir comme ça. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait, regarde-moi.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux en le chevauchant, ils étaient front contre front, les yeux remplis de douceur, de passion, de sensualité, d'amour, de désir. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, les mains se Belle caressèrent le dos de Gold. Les hanches de la jeune femme se mirent à bouger très doucement, contre le sexe excité de Robert.

\- Comment je ne pourrais pas être amoureuse d'un homme, aussi beau, charismatique, romantique, gentil, et aimable tel que toi. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré des comme toi, tu m'as montré qu'un homme pouvait être beaucoup plus qu'un animal. Je ne me sens pas sale quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux de désire.

Les mouvements de va et vient de Belle avaient augmenter pendant qu'elle parlait, s'en fut trop pour son amant. Il l'embrassa de toute ses forces.

Il se retourna, pour qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'elle était allongée sur le lit. Il lui embrassa, les lèvres, le cou, tout en laissant des marques, chaque baiser, était suivi d'un gémissement de Belle. Il descendit jusqu'au seins de Belle, il écarta son décolleté et se mit a lécher, mordiller et sucer le sein, tout en massant l'autre.

\- Tu es magnifique, Belle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Je ne veux que toi, accepte-le.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Elle se dégagea de lui et se leva. Elle enleva sa robe et ses sous-vêtements et rejoignit Gold sur le lit, elle était nue, lui toujours en boxer. Elle décida qu'il était temps de lui enlever et le fit. Le sexe de Gold était extrêmement dur, prêt à exploser à tout moment, tandis que celui de Belle dégoulinait d'excitation.

Elle prit la main de Gold et la glissa légèrement le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les lèvres inférieures de Belle. Robert laisse échapper et un grognement.

\- Je ne partirai pas, cette fois-ci, murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de son amant. Sauf si tu le veux, sinon je resterai et je resterai jusqu'à temps que tu le désire.

S'en fut trop pour Gold, il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi ne voulait qu'elle, même s'il avait toujours du mal à y croire, il voulait essayer, tant pis pour le reste.

Il l'embrassa, et commença à titiller la clitoris de Belle.

\- Tu es tellement mouillée ! Grogna-t-il.

\- C'est l'effet que tu as sur... moi, ah. Les gémissements de Belle devenait des plus en plus bruyant, Gold devenait fou.

Il se mit à genou au sol, rapprochant Belle au bord du lui et se mit à la dévorer. Il inséra ensuite deux doigts, facilement tellement que c'était humide, sa langue exerçait une pression parfaite sur la petite perle de Belle. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient, une de main de la jeune femme maintenait la tête de son amant en place et l'autre agrippait les draps.

\- Robert !

L'entendre crier son nom était tellement excitant, le sexe de Gold faisait extrêmement mal, mais il voulait penser à elle d'abord, comme d'habitude. Il se mit à sucer le clitoris et elle bascula de l'autre côté, en continuant de citer le nom du responsable, de son orgasme.

\- Je te crois, Belle. Enfin j'en ai envie en tout cas, quitte à tout perdre plus tard, tant pis, mais je veux essayer, je ne veux que toi, je veux partager les moments de ta liberté... Je veux tout.

Gold était maintenant à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle se mit à rire de joie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Rien, c'est juste que j'avais prévu de te faire plaisir avant que tu acceptes enfin mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Ah... pardon, dit-il timidement.

\- Oh arrête ça ! Elle riait encore.

Elle le poussa sur le dos et le chevaucha à nouveau. Elle prit le sexe de Gold en main et l'aligna avec le sien. Il était enfin en elle et tous deux gémissaient.

Après quelques secondes elle se mit à bouger, de plus en plus rapidement. La vue sur leurs sexes l'un dans l'autre, sur les seins de Belle qui bougeaient, les sons qu'elle faisait, tout ça le rendait fou. Il décolla son torse du lit et la prit par la taille, il se mit à mordre le cou de Belle.

\- Putain ! Tu me rends dingue, Belle. Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps.

\- Je suis tellement proche, Robert !

Il suffit de seulement deux coups de plus, pour que Gold se senti se vider en elle, et elle suivi de peu et jetant sa tête en arrière, cette fois-ci, l'orgasme était tellement fort qu'elle resta silencieuse.

Il n'y avait aucun son hormis leurs respirations.

\- Je t'aime, Belle.

Elle sourit, sa tête se trouvait dans le creux du cou de Gold, et y appliqua et petit baiser.

\- Tu l'acceptes, enfin.

\- Oui. Il sourit, et il continua à lui caresser le dos.

\- Tu es parfait.

* * *

Une longue route les attendait, Gold était de plus en plus sûr de lui, tout comme Belle qui goutait enfin à la liberté, tout en revenant tous les soirs dans les bras de son futur mari. Et Baelfire avait beaucoup évolué socialement grâce à la venue de Belle dans leur maison, il était, enfin, proche de son père, et aussi de Belle.

Gold ne pensait jamais pouvoir être heureux, tout comme Belle, et pourtant...

Fin.


End file.
